DEPOIS DE TUDO VC AINDA ME AMA PARTE 1
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Já se passou 3 anos desde que o grupo 7 se separa, longos anos se passaram, mas parece que a calma volta para o vilarejo de Konoha....
1. Chapter 1

**Depois de tudo, você ainda me ama!**

**Parte 1**

**Com o passar do tempo, as coisas mudam, estações vem e vão, assim como pessoas queridas** ( Kakashi visitando o túmulo do 3 Hokage)** que foram e não voltam mais, amizades verdadeira prevalecem **( Shikamaru e Chouji observando as nuvens e compartilhando um saco de batatinhas)**, a vontade de vencer **( Lee e Neji treinando juntos)**, mas tem coisas que nunca voltam atrás.**

**Já se passou 3 anos desde que o grupo 7 se separa, longos anos se passaram, mas parece que a calma volta para o vilarejo de Konoha.**

**Hoje é um grande dia na vila da folha, é o festival do chá, e há uma grande movimentação nas praças, homens vêm e vão carregando caixas e mais caixa, as mulheres estão cuidando da decoração na praça principal e a crianças correndo por toda a parte.**

**E aos poucos avistamos antigos amigos...mas as coisas mudaram muito então um "breve" relato do que aconteceu depois que Sasuke abandonou a vila.**

**Abure Shino: Se tornou um Jounin, e está agora em uma missão na vila da Névoa Oculta, com uma missaõ de rank B ** (idade 17)

**Akimichi Chouji: Na última batalha a 3 anos atrás, Chouji lutou com uns dos 4 ninjas do som e isso fez com que ele ficasse gravemente ferido e quase morreu, mas hoje ele está bem , sua amizade com Shikamaru continua firme e forte, e digamos que ele está mais feliz hoje, pois não é mais rejeitado **(idade 15)

**Hyuuga Hinata: Ela deixou de ser uma menina tão tímida com o passar dos anos, hoje ela é uma linda garota, que chama muito a atenção dos meninos, desde da luta no seu exame para Chunnin, tem se dedicado muito nas lutas e seu pai tem a ensinado os segredos do Byakugan **(idade 15)

**Hyuuga Neji: Continua um garoto excluído, tem treinado muito junto com Lee e Tenten e isso desperta medo em algumas pessoas da vila, mas pelo menos não acredita mais no destino feito e luta para que isso aconteça , como Naruto lhe ensinou **(idade 16)

**Inuzuka Kiba e Akamaru: Kiba se tornou um Jounin e Akamaru um cão ninja, eles tem enfrentado muitas missões juntos e a última foi de rank B, Kiba por incrível que pareça mudou muito, agora se interessa por garotas e tem agora uma profunda queda por Hinata **(idade 15 e Akamaru 5)

**Nara Shikamaru: Shikamaru de todos foi o que mais mudou, ele se tornou um Jounin e ultimamente tem ido muito para a Vila da Areia Oculta, e tem andado muito com Temari e tem gente dizendo que eles estão namorando escondido.**(idade 15)

**Yamanaka Ino: Ela sim se tornou muito bonita, chama muito a atenção por onde passa, consegui ser até uma Chunnin, mas depois que Sasuke abandonou a vila ela tem ajudado sua mãe com a loja de flores, apesar de ter saído com alguns garotos, Ino tem se tornado uma garota triste** (idade 15)

**Shitori: É filho de um amigo do pai da Ino, ele conhece a Ino desde pequena e são considerados primos, Shitori é um Jonnin da Vila da Areia muito forte, mas tem um terrível problema se vicia nos jogos de tabuleiro **( idade 20)

**Rock Lee: Ele treinou muito e se tornou um Jounnin primeiro que todos, tem como grande companheiro em seus treinos Gai-Sensei, que não o abandona nunca, Lee conseguiu provar a Neji que ele era um gênio e hoje eles tem se dado bem. Lee tem dois alunos que o segue para onde ele for **(idade 16)

**Tenten: Ela conseguiu o que poucas conseguiram, ela se tornou uma Jounnin e logo foi para uma missão de rank S junto com Neji, no meio da luta, ela muito ferida se declarou para ele, hoje eles namoram mas Neji não gosta que todos comente isso por aí **(idade 16)

**Gaara do Deserto: Ele se tornou o Hokage da Vila da Areia, sendo adorado por todos, hoje ele é amável com os súditos e eles não tem mais medo dele, resumindo Gaara mudou drasticamente e se tornou amigo de Rock Lee, e jurou proteger Konoha, até mesmo com sua própria vida **(idade 15)

**Kankurou: Ele é o braço direito de Gaara, ele seu tornou um shinobi muito famoso, e por todos os países ele é conhecido **(idade 16)

**Temari: Ela tem ajudado muito o Shikamaru em suas missões para descobrir o paradeiro do Akatsuki, e agora os dois namoram o que foi confirmado por Kankurou, mas ele não revela isso a ninguém **(idade 17)

**Yakushi Kabuto: É o confidente e conselheiro de Orochimaru, tem ajudado o Sasuke a treinar, e anda pesquisando pelos caminhos obscuros da medicina ninja um jeito de trazer os movimentos dos braços de Orochimaru **(idade 22)

**Jiraya: Continua o mesmo velho safado de sempre, continua explorando o Naruto e gastando todo o dinheiro em mulheres e bebidas, mas tem estado mais presente na vida de Naruto ensinando a ele muitos Jutsus **(idade 53)

**Orochimaru: Está esperando o treinamento de Sasuke terminar, para assim fazer o jutsu proibido, e tem sofrido dores terríveis nos braços, que o está deixando transtornado **(idade 53)

**Tsunade e Shizune: Tsunade tem tido muito trabalho como Hokage e se você perceber bem ela está com rugas, mas tem feito um trabalho maravilhoso lá na Vila, Shizune tem se aprimorado muito na sua luta, desde que perdeu facilmente para Kabuto, mas não deixou de lado a medicina e tem ajudado a todos nas vila, agora as duas estão ensinado a Sakura a ser uma ninja médica **(idade 53 e Shizune 22)

**Uchila Itachi: Sem informações desde daquele dia que ele se encontrou com Naruto, Sasuke e Jiraya no hotel, mas Jiraya jura que o grupo Akatsuki está pronto para atacar **(idade 20)

**Sarutobi Asuma e Yuuhi Kurenai: Se casaram a dois anos atrás e tem um filhinho chamado Inari, que está na academia ainda **(idade 30 os dois)

**Maito Gai: Tem ensinado tudo o que sabe para Lee, ele está treinando agora com Lee a abertura do oitavo portal, mas isso é ultra sigiloso, está feliz, quase tirando a aposentadoria para se dedicar inteiramente ao seu diciplo,para passar o tempo tem lutado com Kakashi e dando incentivo aos alunos do Lee Kenshio e Shisuka, ( shisuka é uma menina super parecida com Lee e Gai na aparência) **(idade 29)

**Iruka e Mitarashi Anko: estão noivos e marcaram a data do casamento para a próxima primavera, Iruka espera que Naruto compareça a seu casamento pois ele será o padrinho **( idade 29 e Anko 27)

**Uzumaki Naruto: Desde que Sasuke abandonou a vila e ele foi treinar com Jiraya, pouco se sabe, alguma vez ou outra manda notícias para Sakura, pela última carta ele estava no País da Terra, onde lutou com um poderoso Shinobi **(idade15)

**Haruno Sakura: Quando Naruto voltou sem o Sasuke, Sakura ficou muito triste e adoeceu gravemente, se reijeitando a comer e a sair de seu quarto, a única que a convenceu disso foi Tsunade-sama, e ela ofereceu para Sakura ser sua aluna, e desde então Sakura tem treinado para se tornar uma ninja médica, ela se tornou uma garota bonita e alegre, mas é só lembrar de Sasuke que ela muda totalmente de personalidade, se tronando uma pessoa triste e deprimida **(idade 15)

**Uchila Sasuke: Não tenho muito o que falar do Sasuke, sei que tem treinado com Kabuto e é o braço direito de Orochimaru, pelo que sei tem conseguido dominar o selo amaldiçoado com perfeição **( idade 15)

**Hatake Kakashi: Tem tido muitas missões com a ANBU, tem tido lutas seguidas o que deixou ele exausto, agora está de férias na vila de konoha, então pode comprar todos os livros publicados de romance e passa horas lendo, e é claro sempre que pode tem lutado contra Gai-Sensei, para ver quem é o melhor **(idade 29)

**Estava tudo pronto para a cerimônia só faltava alguns detalhes que Ino, Sakura e Hinata, estava arrumando.**

-Ino-chan,me passa o vaso.- falou Hinata **( Hinata, está com os cabelos longos e até tenta usar mais maquiagem)**, ajeitando no centro da mesa.- Pronto, perfeito!

-Hã1Hã! – disse Sakura colocando a mão na cintura e vendo a mesa de doce, que deu tanto trabalho para ficar pronta.

-Bom eu já vou me arrumar, minha mãe disse que um primo meu vem hoje para o festival e que eu preciso estar bem bonita, baka...eu já sou- disse Ino **(ajeitando seus cabelos louros que agora estavam na altura do ombro e fazendo charme**). – Ittekimasu

-Itterasshai – disseram Hinata e Sakura juntas.

Aparece Shizune correndo para perto das meninas.

-Domo! Sakura, a Tsunade-sama está te chamando

-Hai! Estou indo –Sakura segue Shizune – Sayonara! Hinata.

-Ah! Yoshi. – diz Hinata sorrindo, enquanto Sakura se afastava

Hinata se vira para a mesa e pega uma flor do arranjo, leva junto ao coração **suspira** "Será que Naruto-kun vem?"

-Hei! Hinata não quer vir tomar sorvete com a gente? – Aparece Kiba com Akamaru em cima da cabeça e se limpando do suor com as mãos, logo atrás vinha Lee, Tenten e Neji.

-Hai! – Hinata dá um beijo na flor e a coloca novamente no vaso.

Sakura **( Sakura está um pouco diferente, seus cabelos rosas que tinham crescido muito desde quando ela os cortou na segunda fase do exame chunnin, ela deu uma encorpada e está muito bem definida)** colhe ervas no campo e uma leve brisa sacode sues cabelos, Sakura olha para cima "Sasuke!". Sakura leva suas mãos para o peito "Naruto! Cadê vocês?"

-Sa..Sakura. – Aparece Lee,**( Lee, está a cópia de Gai-Sensei a única diferença é que Lee ainda é um pouco menor)** com seus dois alunos Kenshio e Shisuka.

Ela continua virada olhando para o chão.

-Tudo bem, Sakura? – Lee se aproxima de Sakura que fica de pé na frente dele.

-Lee, eu não percebi você chegando...- disse Sakura com um riso triste.

Não poderia! Eu estava ocultando minha presença e ensinando a esse dois como se faz** ( Lee mostra Kenshio e Shisuka que faz uma posição de Nice girl, Sakura pensa "Que semelhança assombrosa")** – Sakura você está triste? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sakura levanta a cabeça sorrindo mas com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não foi nada, só um cisco- Sakura começa a limpar o olho. – Você vai no festival do chá hoje, Lee?

Lee começa a ficar vermelho, disfarça...olha para o chão, seus alunos cochicham entre eles.

-Hi!Hi!Hi!…o sensei está com vergonha de uma garota que baka, diz o garoto

-QUÊ!O SENSEI NUNCA FICARIA COM VERGONHA DE UMA GAROTA – diz cruzando os braços, fazendo bico e com cara de má – e afinal o sensei não tem vergonha de mim.

- É porque você não é uma garota

Shisuka bate nele e Kenshio fica no chão todo duro e com os olhinhos rodando

-Aho! **( idiota em japonês) **– Sensei! Convida ela logo! – grita a garota

Sakura e Lee ficam envergonhados e desviam o olhar. Uma ventania começa e de repente aparece Gai-Sensei com a **posição de Nice Guy **

-Pode deixar Lee, eu cuido das crianças, rs,rs,rs **(Gai- sensei fica agachado olha muito sério para as duas crinças, depois de um certo tempo ele levanta e cruz os braços.)** – Yoshi, quem quer ver eu dando 200 cambalhotas para trás e se eu não cumprir com essa promessa como penitencia darei 500 voltas em Konoha plantando bananeira.

-Eu, eu, eu! – gritavam as crianças.

-Yoshi! Itterasshai Lee, Sayonara Sakura-chan, vamos crianças **( Gai-sensei sai dando várias cambalhotas para trás)**

-Então era isso? – perguntou Sakura olhando para baixo

-Bom...eh..era, mas se você não quiser eu vou entender- Lee fala com uma voz triste

-Desculpe, Lee! Mas eu não quero ir ao festival.

-POR QUÊ? – pergunta Lee, levantando a cabeça assustado

-Porque...**(o inconciente mal de Sakura – porque Sasuke não vai vir, Baka)** – Não estou muito bem hoje.

Uma lágrima rola no rosto de Sakura mas ela rapodamente limpa, porém, Lee percebeu. ** Silêncio**

**-**Bom, então eu vou indo, Itekimas, Sakura- chan.- Lee sai devagar e com a cabeça baixa

Sakura fica parada olhando para o céu "Sasuke" **(começa a ventar)**

-Chouji, deixa que eu termino!

-Não, Ino-chan já trabalhou demais, deixa que eu termino.

-Chouji, você vai quebrar, LARGA ISSO!

-Não eu vou ajudar, é só subir mais um pouquinho – Chouji se equilibra em cima de dois caixotes e tenta colocar um enfeite no alto da entrada de Konoha **( Chouji, cresceu muito e duplicou seu tamanho perto da Ino, mas continua forte)** – Só mais um pouquinho!

-Que tédio!- disse Shikamaru **( Shikamaru- cresceu também e por pouco não alcança Chouji, ele está mais forte, com os braços mas definidos) **com os braços cruzados para trás da cabeça.

Os caixotes se quebraram e Chouji cai no chão e quebra o enfeite.

-BAKA! VOCÊ QUEBROU TUDO, EU NÃO DISSE QUE FAZIA SOZINHA!

-PSSIU! Diz Shikamaru que ouve alguma coisa.

Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji, sentem uma presença escondida nas ärvores.

-QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? – pergunta Ino

-Se foi...vamos voltar...ainda tenho que arrumar umas coisas para o festival.- disse Shikamaru, se virando e andando tranqüilamente na frente, Chouji o segue rindo.

-MATTEEE! – Ino começa a correr para alcança-los – Quem você vai levar em Shikamaru?

-Que problemático!

**Na hora do festival, a vila toda enfeitada de bandeirinhas vermelhas e brancas, os fogos começam a explodir no céu e pessoas começam a ir juntas para a praça principal.**

Mas Sakura continua em seu quarto olhando para a janela, em cima da sua cama está um lindo vestido amarelo de 3 tons, que ficavam em Degradê. "Será que deveria ter aceitado o convite do Lee? Mas..eu quero estar...todos terão companhia, mas e eu?...se pelo menos Naruto estivesse aqui"

Na praça principal os fogos param, as pessoas se calaram pouco a pouco quando a 5 Hokage subiu no palanque. Tsunade olhou em volta e começou um discurso.

-Hoje é um dia de alegria, que essa primavera nos traga paz e felicidade, que estejamos sempre unidos. União é o mais importante, e é por isso que hoje teremos o festival do chá por 4 dias, como símbolo de amizade **( Tsunade se refere aos shinobis da vila da areia que estavam nesse festival também)** e de amor, pois a milhares de anos a traz esse ritual do chá demonstrava que você realmente gostava de alguém e queria ficar com ela. Pois então espero que vocês estejam com alguém que seja especial para vocês **( Asumah abraçando sua mulher Kurenai e seu filho Inari nos ombros)** com alguém que vocês confiem **( Tenten entrega uma bebida ao Neji, que aceita e a beija na testa a abraçando)**, alguém que seja perfeito para vocês...

Shikamaru corre, e olha para trás para ver se não tem ninguém o seguindo, ele abre o portão principal de Konoha e sobe em uma arvóre, lá está Temari **( Temari, está muito bonita, ela está vestindo um kimono azul marinho com flores amarelas claras)**

-Trouxe o que lhe pedi? – perguntou Temari

-Sim e você? –Shikamaru tira do seu bolso uma garrafa e mostra para Temari saquê

-Também.- Temari se vira pega uma cesta que estava escondida atrás dela.

Então vem cá.

Os dois se aproximam, Shikamaru a abraça, Temari olha com carinho para ele e e aconchega mais nos seus braços. Eles se sentam juntos e Shikamaru abre o saquê dando um gole, tira a cesta de perto deles, Shikamari alisa o rosto dela.

- Estou feliz por estar aqui- diz Shikamaru olhando as estrelas, depois a olha profundamente e a beija.

-...então é isso, bom festival a todos! – finaliza Tsunade, os fogos começam a explodir novamente.

Risadas, pessoas conversando, crianças correndo, casais se abraçando.

-Bom acho que vou beber agora, Itekimas – disse Tsunade para Shizune

-Iterashai, Tsunade-sama.

Ino olha a festa de longe com um sorriso triste.

-Se pelo menos Sasuke-kun estivesse aqui. – Ela se levanta cabisbaixa e tromba com um menino muito bonito.

-Me desculpe! Estava distraída –diz Ino envergonhada.

O garoto coça o queixo e dá uma grande gargalhada.

-Você mudou...Ino-chan

- Você me conhece- Ino estava surpresa

**-**Mas é claro..sou seu primo Shitori **( Shitori é um garoto alto e forte loiro de cabelos longos e olhos azuis, pela identificação no braço era um Jounnin da Vila Oculta da Areia)**

-Shitori, aquele menino chato que sempre brigava comigo quando eu era pequena.

Shitori põem a mão na nuca e dá um sorriso galanteador para Ino

-Então você ainda lembra, mas deixamos o passado para traz, você está muito bonita Ino.

**(Ino estava com um kimono vermelho e com o laço branco, com os cabelos loiros soltos e com uma flor vermelha para combinar) ** Ino fica encabulada.

-Mas você não vai me mostra sua vila?

-Ah!...Claro.

Shitori pega na mão da Ino e os dois caminha juntos, Ino sente seu coração desparar e sua boca começa a ficar seca.

-Ino...eu ouvi o que voce disse, e saiba que ninguém vai tirar você do meu lado hoje, portanto trate de ficar feliz.

Ino para no meio do caminho e Shitoriri, assim os dois andaram durante toda a noite.

Hinata está em cima do morro observando todos no festival se divertinso, dançando, Hinata olha para baixo ela estava usando um kimono azul bebê com flores brancas, Hinata olha para lua e uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto molhando a palma de sua mão. "Naruto- Kun"

-Naruto...Naruto-Kun, eu...eu queria lhe dizer que realmente gosto muito de você e ...e se um dia você voltar para Konoha eu vou me declarar, isso é uma promessa...- diz Hinata bem baixinho só para ela - ...Naruto.

-Yo!

Hinata fica gelada e um frio corre sua espinha, alguém ouviu o que ela acabou de falar...alguém ouviu seu maior segredo? Hinata se vira e banhado pela lua está um garoto alto de cabelos louros e olhos azuis, os olhos de Hinata se enchem de lágrimas.

-Naruto-Kun...NARUTO! – Hinata abre os braços e sai correndo em direção do amado e o abraça forte.

-Hãn!

-Naruto- Kun você voltou! Que bom.

-Mas é claro! Você pensa que eu ficaria longe daqui por muito tempo...afinal eu ainda vou me tornar o Hokage dessa vila e nunca vou sair desse lugar – disse Naruto com os braços para trás da cabeça sorrindo.

-Naruto! Eu pensei que você nunca ia voltar...e que você pudesse estar.. mor..- Hinata começa a chorar e agarra com mais força a blusa de Naruto encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

-Hinata-chan! – Naruto fica envergonhado e abraça também.

Sakura vai caminhando lentamente em direção a festa, tinha chovido ontem e o chão ainda tinha poça de águas. Algo muito rápido passou por ela causando uma ventania, mas quando ela olhou para os lados estava sozinha. 

-Coragem, só foi o vento – Sakura começou a caminhar novamente, mas seu coração começou a bater mais forte sua respiração acelerou quando sentiu por um segundo a presença de Sasuke. – Você só pode estar ficando louca! Não tem nada...não houve nada – Mas Sakura já não queria mais ir a festa, e quando estava dando meia volta, vi seu reflexo na água.

-Bom é isso, coragem Sakura! – dizia Sakura a ela mesma se olhando na poça, Sakura estava linda com o vestido amarelo e isso a deixou mais confiante. "Talves eu encontre Lee pelo caminho, assim não irei sozinha"

**Quando estava na metade do caminho, já via pessoas conversando e alguns casais que queria privacidade, isso a confortou mais, Sakura passou pelo local onde ela encontrou com Sasuke pela última vez, um nó se formou na garganta de Sakura .**

"Sasuke...onde você está?"

**Um vento relembrar daquela noite e a transporta para o passado, ela só volta quando ouve gritos de crianças.**

**-**Ele voltou! Ele voltou!

Sakura com esperança sai correndo para o meio de um grupinho, seu coração parecia não caber em seu peito de tanta alegria, lágrimas caiam de seu rosto sem ela querer

**No meio da multidão estava Naruto, cercado de amigos e com mil pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Naruto olha para Sakura.**

-Sakura-chan.

-Naruto que bom você voltou! – Sakura vai ao seu encontro e o abraça – Nossa você cresceu.

-Há!Você percebeu? – Naruto com aquele olhar bobo – Viu como estou mais forte também, isso você nem reparo, néh?

-Como foi o treinamento?

-Ótimo, mas sofri muito nas mãos do Jiraya, mas não vamos falar de coisas tristes certo, mas posso garantir que estou muito mais forte do que a última vez.

-Isso eu quero ver – diz Neji se aproximando de mãos dadas com Tenten – Que bom que voltou amigo.

-Neji...huahuauahuaha

-Já estava na hora, Baka! – diz Kiba sorrindo e indo abraçar Naruto.

-Quem é Baka aqui? – Naruto o abraça sorrindo

-Você fez alguém sofrer enquanto esteve fora – diz Kiba bem baixinho só para eles

-Hãn! Você fala de Hinata-chan? Eu já a vi...mas- diz Naruto meio sem jeito

-Não vamos falar de coisas tristes, certo.

-Hei! Onde está o Jiraya? – pergunta Sakura

-Ah! Ele está bebendo com a Tsunade, a vila está bonita não e eu estava com saudades de todos – olhando para os lados mas fixa o olhar em Hinata que continua chorando.

Hinata desvia o olhar envergonhada.

-Mas o que você aprendeu com Jiraya? – pergunta Kiba

-Deixa eu ver, apreendi vários jutsus, defesas e ataques com muita mais velocidade...outro dia o Erro-seninn me deixou...- e Naruto falava empolgado e era escutado com atenção por todos seus amigos.

** Em algum lugar mais distante dos amigos, se encontrava um grupo de pessoas escondidos nas árvores, eles chochichavam.**

-Vai ser dificil atacar,agora que Naruto e Jiraya voltaram- disse um homem mascarado

-Eu não me importo, vou acabar com tudo – disse outro mascarado também

-Mas teremos que esperar o sinal do Kabuto-sama.- disse o homem consultando o relógio – ele está demorando.

**Fogos começam a estourar no céu sem parar e as pessoas ficam encantadas olhando para o céu.**

É isso vamos o sinal foi dado.

**De vários pontos da floresta sairam homem mascarados e de preto que começaram a atacar Konoha de surpresa. Alguns sairam correndo com crianças e idosos para os abrigos, enquanto a maioria tentava para o ataque, eram muitos e começaram a incendiar o vilarejo. **

**Todos... Jounnin, Chunnin e Gennin lutaram em equipe para apagar o fogo que se alastrou rápidamente, depois de algum tempo já estava conseguindo ser controlado e havia muitos corpos dos que atacaram no chão, nada muito grave com os moradores.**

**No céu outra sessão de fogos o segundo ataque ia começar.**

-Sakura, você está bem? – Sakura estava no chão ajudando a cuidar dos feridos e não percebeu o 2° ataque, mas foi salva por Naruto.

-Hai! Naruto cuidao são muitos.

-Eu sei ...não se preocupe- disse Naruto sorrindo – que bela recepção vocês me deram

**Veio um grupo grande de ninjas e aos poucos os amigos de Naruto vinha para ajudar também. Um em cada canto tentando ajudar e a dar o melhor de si.**

**Uma terceira sessão de fogos começou, os poucos shinobis que lutavam com Naruto recuaram.**

-HEI! VOLTEM AKI ESTÃO COM MEDO? – gritou Naruto.

- Não estão com medo, só estão seguindo minhas ordens, pois essa luta é minha – disse um homem mascarado, em cima da arvore onde Sakura se encontrava curando uma jovem.

-QUEM É VOCÊ?

-Eu sou seu adversário. – o homem muito rápido pula da arvore e fica atrás do Naruto- e sou eu quem vai acabar com você.

-Hã- Só agora que Naruto percebe que o homem está atrás dele – isso é o que vamos ver.

**Os dois começam a lutar, os movimentos são muito rápidos. Logo em seguida fica cada um de lados opostos, analisando o oponente.**

-Até que você melhorou, Naruto...não esperava que fosse tão veloz.Mas eu sei que esse não é seu real poder, eu quero lutar com a Kiubby que está dentro de você, vamos a liberte.

-Quem é você?

-Huahuahauhauha, continua o mesmo, baka

-Naruto...cuidado ele é muitoforte – disse Sakura

-Ah! Tinha me esquecido da garota, talvez se algo acontecer com ela...você possa lutar realmente. – disse o homem olhando para Sakura.

-NÃO SE ATREVAR A RELAR NA SAKURA-CHAN...SAKURA FUJA.- Naruto voou em direção do homem, mas ele se esquivou.

-Isso vamos me ataque, eu quero mais.

-Kage Bushin no jutsu- disse Naruto fazendo os selamentos com as mãos

Aparecem muitos Narutos, cercando o homem 

-Você é patético Naruto, eu esperava mais de você, mas vejo que você é o pior ninja que existe.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cale a boca, Agora pessoal...RRRAAAAASSSSSEEEEEGGGGGAAAAANNNNNN.

**Aparece uns trinta Narutos e todos fazendo o Rasegan. Os Narutos começam a atacar o homem, todos juntos**

-BAKA, SHARINGAM.

"Não pode ser...Sasuke" pensa Sakura

**O homem desvia de todos os ataques facilmente. Com os Narutos ofegantes em volta.**

-Morra! Naruto...SHIDORI- com movimentos muito rápidos o homem mascarado acaba com os Kage do Naruto usando o Shidori deixando apenas 4 vivos e sobe na arvore.

-Você...Sasuke é você? – pergunta Naruto

-Baka, Sasuke morreu a anos atrás

**Sakura ao ouvir isso fica petrificada, seu coração bate muito rápido suas mãos e pés começam a tremer. Sem forças Sakura cai no chão e começa a chorar.**

-Ah! Sasuke me disse que tinha uma garota que morria de amor por ele, então só há uma coisa que posso fazer é e mata-la.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!SSAAKKURRRAAA.

**O homem chega onde Sakura está e quebra seu pescoço sem dó.Mas era um corpo falso, .**

-Mas o quê? – o homem ficou procurando a Sakura e não reparou que uma shinai vinha bem no seu rosto, mas com o Sharigan ele desviou e só cortou seu rosto de raspão – Ah! Então você está aí, Sakura.- o homem corre em direção a ela.

-MAAATTEE! Sua luta é comigo, venha. – disse Naruto cabisbaixo liberando muito chakra.

**O homem veio em direção de Naruto com o Shidori, e os dois começaram a lutar, mas agora a força dos dois era tanta que a cada golpe que eles davam as arvores balançavam e levantava muita poeira.**

**Meia hora depois...os dois estavam fatigados e cada um em uma arvore pegava folego.**

-Eu estou impressionado Naruto, mas vou logo dizendo esse não é todo o meu poder.

-Eu espero que não mesmo, pois também tenho muito mais a mostrar.

**Enquanto os dois descansavam, apareceu Sakura correndo em direção a eles, durante todo esse tempo ela ficou escondida olhando os dois brigarem.**

-Naruto não o mate, é o Sasuke. – gritou Sakura

-O quê! Mas ele disse que Sasuke morreu...

-Naruto é o Sasuke, tenho certeza. Não é verdade Sasuke-Kun.

**O homem riu como se visse a cena mais patética de sua vida e tirou a mascara, ele tinha cabelos até o ombro amarrados com um eslatico, seus olhos eram negros e frios, não tinha como enganar era Sasuke que lutava com Naruto todo aquele tempo.**

-Sasuke...porquê?

-Sasuke-kun, para com essa briga, deixe o Orochimaru e volte pra gente volte para Konoha.

-Esse Sasuke que vocês conheciam, como eu disse morreu a três anos atrás agora- disse Sasuke calmente- eu serei o mais forte e para provar isso vou acabar com Konoha, Bakas, enquanto estão aki, lutando comigo, Konoha está sendo atacada novamente, mas com o triplo de pessoas, ela não terá chance agora.

-Você estava desviando minha atenção para lutar com você e deixar a vila desprotegida? Como fui burro.

**Naruto estava indo em direção de Konoha, quando um shinai ia atingir ele pelas costas mas Sakura entrou na frente deixando ser atingida no ombro pelo Shinai.**

-Sakura-Chan!- Naruto voltou e a abraçou, depois colocou ela cuidadosamente apoiada em uma arvore. – Você poderia ter feito qualquer coisa, mas não admito que machuquem meus amigos, então prepare-se.

**Um chakra vermelho começou a emanar Naruto, e atacou Sasuke sem dó, depois de receber alguns golpes e meio cambaleando Sasuke libera o selo amaldiçoado.**

**Machas vermelhas começaram a dominar todo o corpo de Sasuke que ficou muito forte. Quando os dois chakras se encontravam nos golpes acontecia diversas explosões em volta deles.**

**Na vila de Konoha, os ataques continuavam, mas com menos força, não havia tantos shinobis atacando agora e os que persistiam a lutar era facilmente dominados pelos jounnis.**

**Ainda um grupo grande de shinobis atacavam incansavelmente as casas da vila, então eles foram cercados por 3 jounnins, que foram facilmente derrotados.**

-Vamos, só a bakas nesse lugar- disse um shinobi inimigo

-Vamos atacar os esconderijos, talvez tenha mais emoção lá.- disse outro

**E começaram a correr em direção das estátuas dos antigos hokages, mas tinha duas pessoas paradas no meio do caminho Kakashi sensei e Gai seinsei. Os shinobis derão risinhos entre eles e dois deles tomaram a frente do grupo e os atacaram. Foram facilmente derrotados, depois vieram mais quatro e também foram mortos, sobrando assim só um, que tentou fugir mas já estava no chão descordado.**

**Assim os ataques a vila de konoha acabou com a vitória desta. Mas na floresta Naruto e Sasuke continuavam a brigar, mas os dois estavam exaustos e não agüentavam mais. Apesar dos dois estarem parados enquanto seus corpos descansavam havia uma luta entre os olhares.**

**Agora a força já não contava mais o que interessava era quem daria o primeiro golpe, pois isso definiria a luta. Sasuke deu um longo suspiro e correu para atacar Naruto com Shidori.**

**Sasuke fatigado atinge Naruto e cai no chão, porém aquele não era o Naruto e sim um corpo falso.**

"Como ele desviou?" pensava Sasuke tentando levantar , mas seu corpo não aguentava mais.

-RRRRRAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEGGGGGGGAAAAAAAANNNNN- gritou Naruto , que vinha do céu e ia atingir Sasuke bem nas costas.

**O rasegan atingiu o solo que causou o maior tremor em toda a vila, Naruto cai no chão de barriga para cima, incapaz de mover qualquer musculo de seu corpo, mas ele sabia que Sasuke não foi atingido.**

**Em cima da arvore estava Sasuke sendo carregado por um homem, que fugiu. Naruto desmaiou.**

-Porquê você me tirou de lá, Kabuto? – perguntou Sasuke

-Mudança de planos, eles conseguiram controlar a invasão morreram muitos dos nossos, e você demorou muito para voltar a vila então fui procura-lo.

**Sasuke ao ouvir isso, fecha os olhos e dorme, enquanto Kabuto o carrega ao novo esconderijo de Orochimaru.**

**Três dias depois, Naruto acorda no hospital e Hinata está do seu lado.**

-Yo! Hinata-chan

-Na...Naruto você acordou, eu trouxe estas flores a você – Hinata mostra as margaridas que estavam num vasinho próximo a janela.

-Arigato- Naruto se levanta da cama e começa a se vestir.

-Aonde você vai Naruto?

-Tenho coisas a resolver, mas eu já estou bem, não se preocupe.

**Hinata fica no meio do quarto imovél, Naruto se aproxima dela e a abraça.**

-Eu estou bem, mesmo

-Que bom- diz Hinata sorrindo

-Hinata, onde está Sakura-chan?

-Está no quarto ao lado, eu visitei ela a pouco.

-Yoshi.

**Naruto sai do quarto deixando Hinata sozinha. Sakura-chan ficou machucada pelo shinai que a acertou por isso tem que ficar de repouso por um tempo.**

**Naruto sai andando por Konoha e vê o estrago que foi aquele ataque surpresa **

"Então sasuke ainda está vivo, e o que é pior do lado do Orochimaru, então dá proxima vez não tem escolha...vou ter que mata-lo."

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Depois de tudo, você ainda me ama**

**Parte 2**

Uma semana se passou desde que a Vila de Konoha foi atacada, mas nada voltou o que era antes.

**Pessoas andam assustadas com passos largos pelas ruas, quase não se cumprimentam.**

**A noite havia vigias por todos os lados, e qualquer ruído é motivo de alerta. O medo que os moradores tem dos ataques de Orochimaru deixaram a 5 Hokage, Tsunade- Sama em crise, faz semanas que ela não sai de seu escritório.**

Naruto estava andando pela rua e para no Itachimaru.

-Yo!

-Orrayoo gozaimas– disse o dono do restaurante

-Nossa! Quanto tempo não venho aqui, o que será que eu quero? – naruto olha para o cardapio confuso.

-Que tal um Ramem? – Iruka-sensei estava na porta e sentou-se ao lado **(Iruka estava com olheiras e com barba por fazer, parecia bem cansado)** -mas como você cresceu, está mais encorpado

-Iruka sensei... – Naruto recebe o prato de ramem com carne de porco – Itadakimasu, Sensei quer comer comigo?

-Não muito obrigado, estou sem fome.

Naruto come tudo bem rápido e pede mais 3 ramem.

-Yoshi – Itachimaru, se vira para preparar o prato.

-Mas logo 3...você continua em fase de crescimento,né? – Iruka sensei fala sorrindo

-Itadakimasu!

Naruto começa a comer e Iruka fica olhando para ele pensando "Que tipo de treinamento Jiraya-sama deu a ele?"

-Naruto...você treinou bastante,né?

-Yoshi **( Naruto estava virando o segundo prato de ramem)**

-Você sabe que estão tentando acabar com a vila e que ...Sasuke não volta mais. Cheguei de uma missão a pouco, já tem boato se espalhando pelos outros países, Konoha já sofreu o segundo ataque de Orochimaru, as pessoas não estão mais pedindo as missões, Konoha...está despreparada, se acontecer o terceiro ataque não teremos mais chances.

Naruto termina de comer e pega o terceiro prato

-Hai, mas agora não será tão fácil eles nos atacarem eu não vou deixar. – **Silêncio - **Naruto fica olhando o prato de comida mas não o come. –Orochimaru...você tem notícias dele?

-** Suspiro** Não desde que fomos atacados não sabemos de nada...e você?

-Sasuke está do lado de Orochimaru, agora...por isso vou acabar com os dois – Naruto volta a comer e pensa "Sasuke tentou matar Sakura e eu não vou perdoa-lo, como não vou perdoar Orochimaru por ter feito tudo aquilo com Sasuke"

**Iruka olha para sua mão e repara na sua aliança**

-Bom vamos falar de coisas boas, Acho que ainda não te contaram mas eu vou me casar na próxima primavera com Aoshi.

-QUUUÊÊÊ!- Naruto deixa o hashi **(palitinhos usados para comer)** cair no chão

-E queria que você fosse meu padrinho – Iruka põem a mão no ombro de Naruto

**Naruto cai no chão e começa a rolar de rir, Itachimaru e sua filha começam a rir disfarçadamente e Iruka fica muito bravo.**

-Qual é a graça em Naruto ? Iruka fica vermelho e tremendo de raiva

-Gomem ne **(um jeito mais informal de pedir desculpas)** sensei... mais por um momento pensei que fosse verdade – Naruto volta a se sentar

-Naruto é verdade.

-Ahhh!- Naruto não sabe o que falar, depois ele fica sério – Sensei, espero que seja feliz! Pode deixar estarei no seu casamento- Naruto se levanta e caminha até a porta.

-Sensei, onde está Kakashi?

-Acho que está em uma missão, mas quando o encontrar aviso.

-Arigato, Ittekimasu

-Itterasshai

Pensamento de Naruto "Puxa , Iruka-sensei vai casar com aquela professora da 2ª Fase do Exame Chunnin! Quem diria..."

**Naruto vai andando e chega onde houve o primeiro treino do grupo 7.**"Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke" **Naruto fecha a mão com força.**

-Naruto-kun

-Hein!-Naruto se vira e Hinata está parada perto dele

-Desculpe não quero incomodar – Hinata fica vermelha e se virá para ir embora

-Hinata-chan- Naruto caminha até ela e pega na sua mão –Você se machucou?

**Hinata estava com o pulso enfaixado**

-Nã..Não só troci o pulso- Hinata começa a ficar ofegante e mais vermelha do que nunca

-Ahh! Hinata você ficou me visitando lá no hospital todo aquele tempo, né. Por que?

**Hinata sente um frio em seu peito, uma vontade de gritar e sair correndo, mas também uma imensa vontade de abraçar o Naruto e se declarar.**

**-**E..Eu... –Hinata estava quase contando seu segredo

-Ei, Naruto! O que você está fazendo com a Hinata-Chan? – Pergunta Kiba **(Kiba estava com uma camiseta com o simbolo de konoha, que deixava seus musculos a mostra , o que ele fazia questão de mostrar perto das garotas)**que vinha de um treino com Akaramaru

-Domo! – Naruto solta a mão de Hinata meio encabulado

-Kiba... **pensamento da Hinata** "Por que você foi aparecer justo agora?"

-Hei, Naruto a Tsunade sama está te chamando para uma missão.

-Nani **(O que em japonês), **suppa **( super) **já estava na hora da vovó me mandar para uma missão

**Naruto vai na frente todo feliz...kiba olha para Hinata e os olhares dos dois se encontram, Kiba desvia com vergonha e Hinata começa a andar na sua frente.**

-Hei Hinata... – diz Kiba

-Oro?

-Eu estou de olho em você, não deixarei você sozinha com o Naruto. – Hinata fica envergonhada ao ouvir isso e abaixa a cabeça- Naruto, MAATTTEE! Nós também fomos chamados.

-Quem?- pergunta Naruto

-Baka! Eu e a Hinata, também vamos a essa missão.

"Sugoi " pensa Hinata

**No escritório da Tsunade, a mesa está coberta de papel e uma montanhas de livros empilhados também, no chão há rascunhos e mais papeis.**

-Nossa vovó, que zona é essa? – pergunta Naruto- você como Hokage deveria ser mais responsável.

-URUSAI NARUTO! **( cale a boca) **– Tsunade estava olhando um livrinho e procurando na pilha da mesa outro livrinho, ela retira bem do meio da pilha a fazendo cair no chão e espalhando mais papel. – Kuso **(droga)**

**Hinata começa a pegar os papeis do chão e coloca em cima da mesa de Tsunade.**

-Arigato, Hinata –chan

-Doo itashimashite **(de nada)**, Hokage-sama

-Hei, Tsunade, qual é a nossa missão? – pergunta Naruto impaciente

-Bom, vocês terão que ir até o País da Cachoeira, verificar uma coisa para mim?

-SUUPA, uma missão de rank A, só de Hokage – Naruto delira ao ouvir isso

-Para falar a verdade não, Naruto. É um assunto pessoal, mas como estou cheia de serviço, não vou poder ir.

-Sabia, você nunca iria me mandar para uma missão assim- Naruto fica emburrado e cruza os braços para trás como se não se interessasse mais pela missão.

-Do que se trata, Tsunade-sama? – pergunta Kiba

-Quero que vocês vão nesse endereço – Tsunade faz um mapa em uma folha e entrega para Kiba – ela era uma ex-aluna minha e se chama Hana Takai , ela mora nesse local aqui – Tsunade aponta no mapa onde ela marcou um X – eu preciso que vocês tragam ela até mim.

-Dakara? **(por que)** isso é uma missão besta, eu não quero ir. Pensei que você fosse dar mais valor, depois que voltei do treinamento com Jiraya – Naruto ia saindo da sala

-Naruto! Se você der as costa para mim, eu vou te prender, tirar sua bandana e você será considerado um traidor de Konoha- Tsunade nem se atreveu a olhar o Naruto, continuou calmamente seu trabalho.

**Naruto parou se virou para Tsunade, ele sabia que ela tinha falado sério.**

-Isso até Gennins podem fazer, eu me recuso – Naruto volta a andar.

-Naruto, não – Hinata ficou no meio da passagem entre o Naruto e a porta – Naruto por favor fique! Por mim. – Hinata ao dizer essa ultima frase virou a cabeça para o lado para não olhar Naruto.

**Kiba olhava de Hinata para Naruto, atônito, "Não é que ela tem coragem". Até Tsunade parou de escrever e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa para olhar melhor.**

-Hinata, por quê, você está fazendo isso?

-Naruto, por favor, se você for expulso de Konoha, ninguém poderá te proteger e talvez você seja atacado pelo Akatsuki, e o que é pior nunca conseguirá salvar Sasuke-kun.

-Hinata...eu – Naruto estava indeciso, não queria cumprir essas missões, ele queria lutar como todos os outros Jounnins, mas Hinata pedindo daquele jeito.

-Então Naruto, o que você vai fazer? – pergunta Tsunade

-Eu...Eu – Naruto estava sem saber o que fazer.

-Eu prometo que não atrapalho você, só não quero que nada de mal te aconteça. – Hinata continuava no caminho.

-Kiba você vai? – pergunta Naruto

-Mas é claro, são ordens da Hokage

-Então, não será tempo perdido, eu posso ir treinando com você pelo caminho, Yoshi...Tsunade eu aceito, mas que seja a última missão besta que você me dá.

-Certo então, vocês partiram amanhã, antes do sol nascer.

**Naruto volta a caminhar pela porta desviando de Hinata que respira aliviada.**

**No dia seguinte antes do amanhecer, os quatro ( contando com akaramaru) já estavam caminhando pela estrada principal, o País da cachoeira era um pouco longe por isso, como não havia nada de mais acontecendo eles poderiam demorar mais no caminho, aproveitando a paisagem, Hinata e Akaramaru, andavam pelos campos floridos pegando flores.**

**Meio dia eles param para almoçar em baixo de uma grande arvore, na beira da estrada, Hinata havia feito bastante comida então eles estavam fazendo um piquenique.**

-Itadakimasu – disseram todos e começaram a comer

-Hinata, está delicioso como sempre – Kiba disse se servindo de chá verde

-Arigato, Kiba-kun- disse Hinata começando a comer – está gostoso Naruto-kun?

**Naruto estava devorando tudo, pegava um pouco de cada coisa e comia tudo de uma vez. Hinata colocou um pouco de chá verde para naruto que bebeu tudo de uma vez.**

-Okawari **( pedir mais)** disse Naruto estendendo o copo

-Naruto, você poderia pelo menos agradecer a comida que a Hinata preparou.- Kiba estava dando de comer para Akaramaru

-Oro! Gomen nasai **( desculpa) **Hinata-chan, estava tudo muito gostoso...Hei Kiba, já terminou?

-Hai

-Então vamos treinar um pouco? – Naruto se levanta,se espreguiça e começa a se alongar.

**Alguém ao longe começa a gritar por socorro**

-TASUKETE,TASUKETE, ALGUÉM EU NÃO QUERO MORREEERR **(socorro)**

**Naruto, Hinata, Kiba e Akaramaru correm na direção dos gritos, havia dois garotinhos cercados por 5 homens da vila, eles estavam tentando rouba-los.**

**Naruto fica atrás dos dois garotinhos sem que ele perceba e só quem vê são os homens.**

**-**Se vocês fizerem alguma coisa comigo e com meu irmaozinho, minha irmã vai ficar sabendo daí será o fim de vocês, e de toda a vila também.

**Naruto mostra as armas que ele carrega e os homens saem correndo.**

-Isso mesmo é melhor ficarem com medo mesmo. – grita o menino mais alto devia ter uns 7 anos **( ele estava usando uma blusa azul listrada toda suja, talvez por que tenha caido enquanto corria, em umas das suas mãos ele segurava uma bolsinha de couro bem apertada e na outra segurava as maozinhas de uma criancinha, que devia ter uns 2 anos)**

-Onii-sama **(seria como mano)** eles ficalam com medo?** ( quis escrever errado mesmo, parecendo mais infantil)**

-Mas é claro que sim, quem não tem medo da nossa mana- disse o menino mias velho todo orgulhoso.

-Hei! Garotos, vocês estão bem? – perguntou Naruto que guardava os shinais na bolsa.

**O garoto mais velho ao olhar para Naruto, agarrou mais forte a bolsa e o irmazinho, O pequenininho para olhar para o Naruto teve medo por que ele era muito alto e se escondeu atrás do irmão mais velho.**

-Eu já disse que não vou dar esse dinheiro – O menino mais velho, corre e dá um soco na barriga de Naruto, **(ele media até o peito de Naruto) **Naruto nem sentiu nada.

**Hinata e Kiba que estavam olhando foram para lá também. Os meninos ao perceberem que eles eram ninjas ficou com medo e começaram a chorar, jogando a bolsinha no chão.**

-Hei Garoto! Não queremos seu dinheiro, só estavamos ajudando.

**O menino solta a mão do irmão e corre pegar o dinheiro que ele tinha jogado.**

-Inu **(cachorro, nesse caso cachorrinho)**! Onii-chan – O menino mais novo foi correndo brincar com Akaramaru que gostou da festinha.

-Hei, vocês moram por aqui? – perguntou Kiba

-Não, moramos no País da Cachoeira só estamos indo para Vila da Pedra Oculta comprar um ingrediente para minha irmã.

-Como sua irmã deixou vocês tão pequenos andarem sozinhos? –Hinata estava indignada

-Não somos tão pequenos, eu sou Shougo e já tenho quase 8 anos, esse é meu ototo **(irmão mais novo) **Ryusomos irmãos da Sayoran-hime **( considerada como princesa) ** e filhos da poderosas Hana takai-sama – Shougo fica cheio de orgulho e estufa o peito.

- que significa Dragão – diz Ryu o significado do seu nome estufando o peito que nem o irmão mais velho

-Shougo, estamos procurando por sua mãe, onde ela está.

-Okaa-san está ali ô...Ten – Ryu aponta para o céu.

-Nossa mãe morreu a alguns meses atrás- Shougo quer começar a chorar, mas disfarça

-Eu sei o que é isso, eu sei...é uma namida **(Lagrima)**, você tá chorando nii-chan, né? – Ryu aponta para as lágrimas do irmão todo contente.

- Agora não, Ryu.

-Eu sinto muito, mas você poderia nos levar até sua irmã?- Kiba estava pegando Akaramaru no colo.

-Não – disse Naruto – Primeiro vamos com eles para a Vila da Pedra

-É melhor mesmo –Hinata pegou Ryu no colo

**Então eles foram para a Vila da Pedra comprar o ingrediente para a irmã dos meninos. **

**Na rua principal havia muitas barracas e vendedores, que tentavam chamar a atenção deles, para seus produtos.**

­-Odeio vendedores! – Naruto estava com as mãos para trás da cabeça, tranquilo.

-Nii-Chan, olha uma barraca de balões – Os olhos de Ryu enchiam de lágrimas.

Hinata que o segurava nos ombros percebeu a reação do meninho.

-Quer um balão? – Hinata estava feliz.

-Hai- e os dois foram para comprar os balões.

-Hei, você também não quer um Shougo? – pergunta Kiba

-Não sou tão criança assim.- Shougo durante toda a viajem olhava para Naruto e começou a imita-lo, colocando as mãos na cabeça também.

-Garoto, onde vamos comprar esse ingrediente? – Perguntou Naruto que olhou para o garoto achando graça da mimica

-Logo ali na frente, vamos eu mostro

**Shougo foi andando na frente, quando uns meninos da vila, tentaram o enganar, colocando uma linha no chão para que ele caisse, a bolsinha de dinheiro voou longe.**

-Esperem volte aqui. – Shougo estava com a cara machucada e suja de terra.

-Nii-chan – Ryu viu seu irmão no chão e correu para ajuda-lo, logo atrás vinha os outros.

-Kuso! Eles me roubaram – Shougo estava cabisbaixo, suas mãos ele apertava com força.

-Não se preocupe a gente vai pegar para você – Hinata falou docemente, e foi na direção dos meninos.

**Naruto, Kiba e Akaramaru os seguiam calmamente. Numa das lojas na beira da estrada, havia dois homens de capa e chapéu que observava o grupo.**

-Que surpresa agradavél! Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo – disse um dos homens

-Bom então, vamos acabar logo com isso! – Outro se levantou e conferiu a espada que trazia na cintura

-Ainda não! Vamos avisar os outros.

**Então os dois partiram em direções opostas do Naruto e dos outros. **

**Os meninos que roubaram Shougo estavam na beira de um riacho contando as moedas, eram no total 4.**

-Nós faturamos hoje, olha quanta moeda. – disse um deles.

-Vai dar para gente comprar ramem? – disse o mais novo com umas

moedinhas na mão.

-Você vai gastar tudo em ramem? – retrucou o primeiro.

-Hei, vocês dois parem de reclamar – disse o mais velho. E além do mais teremos que dar metade para eles. – O garoto mais velho retirou as moedas das mãos dos outros 3, depois de um tempo ele devolveu só duas moedas para cada. – Agora está certo, vocês podem comprar algum doce.

-Mas eu estou cansada de doces. –Choramingou uma garotinha.

-Eu sei, Megumi, mas não podemos fazer nada, se não dermos esse dinheiro a eles, vamos morrer-disse o mais velho colocando as moedas que sobraram no saco de couro.

**Nisso chega Naruto e Shougo.**

-Crianças, sabiam que é muito feio roubar? – Naruto disse, logo atrás vinham os outros.

-É...e quem se importa. – O mais velho veio para cima do Naruto com as linhas e o amarraram.

Mas era um corpo falso, logo apareceu 5 Narutos, que pegaram todas as crianças e as suspenderam no ar.

-Naruto, não os machuque, ok.-disse Hinata

-Não vou fazer coisa melhor. – naruto estava com um sorisso malvado no rosto.

**Naruto levou as crainças para comerem ramem pagando para eles, no final todos estavam comendo juntos.**

-Oishii **(gostoso) **–disse Ryu com a boca cheia.

-Meu dinheiro acabou. – Naruto sacudia a bolsinha de sapo desolado.

-Arigato.- disse o menino mais velho.

-Agora eu quero explicações, por que vocês me roubaram? – Shougo estava olhando fixamente para o garoto que o roubou, os dois deveriam ter a mesma idade.

-Não dou explicação para pirralhos. – disse o menino de maneira esnobe.

-Quem é piralho aqui? – Shougo pôs o pé na mesa e agarrou o menino pela gola.

-Você – O menino também agarrou Shougo pela blusa.

-Eu devo ter a mesma idade que você.

-Mas eu sou mais alto.

**E os dois ficaram discutindo um com o outro, os pequenos pararam de comer e ficavam olhando as faiscas que saiam do olhar dos dois, Naruto tomava seu saque calmamente, Kiba dava leite para Akaramaru, só Hinata que olhava aflita de um lado para o outro.**

-Naruto-Kun. – Hinata disse num tom baixo, quase sussurrando no ouvido de

Naruto

-Oro? – Naruto abre os olhos e pega os dois garotos pela gola- Fiquem queitos se não, vocês vão ter que lavar a louça para pagarem o que pediram.

**Os dois meninos, por um "motivo maior" ficaram quietos e comeram em paz, para alivio dos pequenos.**

-Sinto que alguém está nos observando desde que entramos aqui, mas não acho ninguém. –Hinata estava aflita.

-Ótimo então vamos disfarçar. – Naruto se apoia com os cotovelos na mesa, para ficar de frente com o garoto ladrão.

-Ahn! – o garoto para de comer.

-Quem manda vocês roubarem os outros?

-Isso não lhe interessa, são assuntos particulares – o garoto desvia o olhar de naruto quando vê uma veia saltar na sua testa.

-Escute bem, eu não vou ser tão bonzinho dá próxima vez que eu te encontrar, e se eu souber que você continua roubando as pessoas, você vai apanhar muito – Naruto mostra a mão que ele daria um soco nele.

-Yoshi, já estamos indo, vamos pessoal.

-Arigato – disseram as crianças saindo do restaurante.

-Ainda bem, não confiava nesse garoto- Shougo estava de braços cruzados com ar de sabedoria

-E você o que está esperando vamos comprar o ingrediente. – **(Naruto estava se levantando, mas Hinata o agarrou pela blusa, fazendo ele se sentar novamente)**

-Ele está ali perto da porta. –Hinata agarrava sua blusa com força.

**O olhar que vinha daquela direção era tão maligno, que Hinata estava entrando em desespero, mesmo sem ela usar o Byakugan, ela senti que o intuito era matar eles.**

-Naruto, estou com medo- disse Hinata no ouvido de Naruto, para que Kiba e os outros não percebessem

-Tudo bem, já sei o que vamos fazer.- Aquele nervossismo de Hinata o estava deixando nervoso e preocupado, nunca tinha visto ela assim.- Hei Kiba, vamos levar ele para comprar os ingredientes, assim terminaremos logo essa missão.

-Certo, já não era sem tempo.

**Caminhava Akaramaru, Hinata com Ryu no colo e Shougo na frente que ia cantando. Logo atrás vinha Naruto e Kiba, Naruto estava tenso.**

-Você não me engana Naruto – Kiba disse agarrando ele pelo ombro.

-Oro?

-Eu sei que você e Hinata estavam cochichando no restaurante, você está de namorico com ela – Kiba mostra o dedo mindinho **(sinal de paquera, de estar a fim, etc)**

**Naruto cai no chão tamanha a surpresa, "como ele pode pensar isso?"**

-Hei, Kiba me faça um favor, eu preciso conversar com a Hinata a sós, será que você e os meninos não poderiam ir na frente?

-Naruto...o que você pensa que estamos fazendo, isso é uma missão não é para ficar namorando...eu não permitirei que você fique a sós com Hinata, ordens do Neji.

-Neji...mas o que ele tem a ver com isso? – Naruto estava irritado, será que ninguém confiava nele com uma garota? – E desde de quando você recebe ordens do Neji, hein?

-Foi só um pedido de amigo, e não vou me desgrudar dela...e blá,blá,blá

**Nesse longo discurso do Kiba, Naruto já estava planejando uma forma de tirar o Kiba, Hinata e os meninos do caminho, ele precisava saber quem queria mata-lo...Naruto já estava esperando o pior.**

-Hei pessoal, esperem eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – Naruto gritava para o pessoal que andava na frente.

-Mas agora? – perguntou Kiba que estava do seu lado.

-Não deu tempo de ir no restaurante.

-Aí!Aí!- Então anda logo.

**Naruto entra dentro da mata, e os outros ficam esperando do lado de fora, quando ouvem um grito de uma garota.**

-O que aconteceu? – pergunta Ryu ao seu irmão

-Não sei.

-É melhor ficarem aqui. Deixa que eu vou conferir.- Diz Kiba caminhando com Akaramaru, para dentro da floresta.

**Akaramaru estava sentindo o cheiro de Naruto, quando eles vêm uma linda garota de cabelos negros longos, olhos esmeraldas, ela estava vestida com uma roupa de camponesa e ao seu lado tinha uma cesta com morangos.**

-Aí! Acho que torci meu pé, não vi o tronco no chão-disse a garota com voz chorosa.

**Kiba ao ver a garota no chão ficou pálido, seu coração batia descompensado, ela era muito linda, "eu aqui sozinho com ela no meio da floresta, hehehe" Kiba estava com um olhar estranho. Akaramaru olhava de Kiba para a garota, ele resmungava.**

-Pode deixar que eu te ajudo-"hehehe" .

Quando Kiba se aproximou da garota ela pegou um pedaço de pau e bateu na cabeça de Kiba que caiu desacordado. Akaramaru veio atacar a garota, mas ela pegou ele pelo pescoço e o fez desmaiar, ela amarrou os dois numa arvore em segurança.

**A garota era na verdade o Naruto, com seu novo jutsus, criado por ele e Jiraya, para fazer suas histórias ero. "Esse é pior que o Jiraya"**

-Agora só falta os meninos e a Hinata dar o fora daqui.

**Naruto volta para junto dos amigos como nada houvesse acontecido**

-Naruto, viu o Kiba?- Hinata estava preocupada, tinha um pressentimento que algo de muito ruim ia acontecer.

-Não porque?

-Ele ouviu uma garota gritar e foi ver o que era.

-Não se preocupe ele está bem, afinal Akaramaru está com ele. –Naruto dava uns risinhos nervosos, o que não passou despercebido por Hinata – Vamos?

**Eles continuaram a andar, Hinata estava com o coração apertado e olhava sempre para trás. Eles compraram o ingrediente, e estavam a caminho do País da Cachoeira. **

**Na entrada principal, Hinata se recusou a entrar.**

-Naruto, ele está demorando muito, não é melhor voltarmos? – Hinata estava com as mãos no coração e parada no meio da estrada.

-Não ele está bem, ele deve estar descansando- Naruto estava ficando nervoso e suava.

-Ele não é desse tipo, algo aconteceu eu sei, eu vou voltar, leve os meninos até a casa deles.- Hinata deu as costas a Naruto e voltou para a estrada.

-Mattte! **(espere)**. Hinata volta aqui.- Naruto gritava e já estava a perdendo de vista.- Eí! Garotos, corram até sua casa e fiquem lá, daqui a pouco a gente volta.

-Yoshi. Arigato, Naruto-sama – disseram os garotos juntos e correram para dentro do vilarejo

Naruto correu atrás da Hinata. Quando a alcançou.

-Hinata, por favor volta para o vilarejo, não é seguro.- Naruto corria a trás dela.

-Por isso mesmo, tenho que ajudar o Kiba, eu senti alguém nos seguindo durante todo esse tempo, talvez ele esteja em perigo.

-Hinata-chan...não se preocupe ele está bem. Ele está seguro numa arvore. –Naruto a pegou pelo braço e a fez parar.

-Naruto..kun, o que você fez com o Kiba? – Hinata estava assustada

-Vocês não podem ficar perto de mim tem que ficarem a salvo, principalmente você Hinata.- Naruto a segurava firme pelo ombro- Domo (um pedido de por favor) volte.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata com aquele gesto de Naruto, ficou tão emocionada e o abraçou.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, só sentindo um a presença do outro, juntos eles se completavam. Naruto ao abraça-la, se sentia feliz como nunca se sentiu assim na vida, queria sempre protege-la e estar do seu lado.

Hinata nos braços de Naruto, sentia seu perfume, seus braços a enlaçando, precisava dele mais do que aceitava, ela o amava.

-Naruto- kun...ai...ais. suspiro

**Hinata olha para aqueles olhos azuis que ela tanto amava. Naruto estava muito próximo, seus rostos quase colados.**

-Hinata...chan- Naruto estava atordoado, tão perto dela, sentia seu perfume e os cabelos dela se movimentavam com o vento.

-Aishiteru! – Hinata disse a Naruto e se encolhendo em seu peito.

Nunca ninguém havia dito que amava ele, aquele sentimento que crescia em seu peito era maravilhoso, finalmente ele entendeu o que é ser amado por alguém, e logo por Hinata-chan, uma garota tão meiga. Ele a abraçava mais forte, deixando que simplesmente seus corações respondessem um ao outro.

Uma nuvem negra cobriu o céu, o vento se tornou mais forte e um raio atingiu uma arvore, que caiu perto de Naruto e Hinata, em cima de uma colina havia 2 homens, de capas e chapéus.

De novo aquele sentimento angustiante, oprimia o peito de Hinata, quando eles olharam em direção da colina não havia ninguém. Mas uma shinai passou por eles, se Naruto não tivesse empurrado Hinata ela poderia ter morrido.

-Hinata! Corra – Naruto gritou a ela.

Hinata, não sabia o que fazer e decidiu obedecer descendo a estrada caminho para a vila.

Naruto foi pego por trás por um dos homens de capa, o homem que o agarrou Naruto não conseguia ver, mas sabia que era alto e forte, pois o suspendeu do chão.

O homem que apareceu a sua frente ele já conhecia bem era Hoshigaki Kisame, ele trazia com ela a sua espada, embrulhada. Ele ria cinicamente.

-Ora quem encontramos, o garoto- kyuubi- disse Kisame

-Onde está seu companheiro o Itachi?- perguntou Naruto, ao perceber que aquele que o segurava não parecia com nada do Uchiha Itache que ele conheceu anos a trás.

-Digamos que ficou uma difícil convivência, mas eu prefiro meu novo companheiro, não é Kanno?

-Hehehehe! – Kanno apertava cada vez mais Naruto em seus enormes abraços

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!. Naruto sentia seus ossos serem esmagados um por um.

-Agora terei o prestigio que mereço dentro da Akatsuki.. Morra, Garoto-Kyuubi.

**Kisame desenrolou sua espada que acertou Naruto nas duas pernas. Rompendo os ligamentos, Naruto sentia seu sangue escorrer. E por mais que esforçava para sair dos braços de Kanno, mas força ele o prendia.**

**Kisame ria abertamente com aqueles dentes horrives.**

-O que vai fazer agora garoto-kyuubi? –perguntou Kisame limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

**Naruto estava cabisbaixo e via seu sangue escorrendo pela perna e pingando no chão.**

-Acabar com vocês.

-Não nos faça rir garoto tolo, como você poderá acabar com a gente, se cortei suas pernas. –Kisame gargalhava

-Baka!

-É melhor você não me subestimarem...

-Oh! O garotinho está ficando nervoso, então me mostre do que você é capaz. Kanno solte ele.

**Naruto cai no chão como se fosse um lixo, ele tenta mover suas pernas, mas isso só faz com que doa mais e sangre.**

**Naruto fica no chão pensando num jeito de escapar.**

-Coitadinho, não consegue levantar, deixa eu acabar com seu sofrimento – Kanno vinha com uma marreta enorme na mão – Será seu fim.hehehehe

-Kanno espere, porque não brincamos mas com ele quem sabe a verdadeira Kyuubi, não resolve aparecer.

**Kisame observa Naruto, ele retira várias shinais da bolsa, o brilho delas refletiam nos olhos de Naruto.**

-Vamos brincar de tiro ao alvo, eu prometo tentar acertar seus órgãos vitais, mas pode ser que algumas vezes eles errem...assim.

**Uma shinai acerta o braço de Naruto o perfurando. Naruto estava muito machucado, suas pernas estavam imovéis, seu braço com uma shinai cravado. Era o fim de Naruto?**

**Continua...**

**OBRIGADO PELOS REWIENS..EU AMEI CADA UM...AFZIA QUASE UM ANO QUE ESSA FIC TAVA PARADA E EU ENCONTREI ELA EM ALGUMAS DAS MINHA PASTAS;**

**OBRIGADO POR LEREM...ATÉ A PROXIMA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sem saber onde a próxima shinai o acertaria, Naruto tenta se levantar, ao tentar ele cai e fica de joelhos, pois não tinha forças.**

-Ora, então ainda tem força para se levantar, que tal no outro braço? – Kisame estava mirando.

**O shinai vinha voando em direção do Naruto, por mais que ele quisesse se mover, seu desespero, só fazia suas pernas doerem, o braço estava paralisado.**

**Uma barreira de chakra bloqueou o shinai, Naruto cai no chão deitado de barriga para baixo, na sua frente em posição de luta se encontrava Hinata.**

-Hinata-chan? – Naruto conseguiu sussurrar, antes de sua cabeça cair pesadamente no chão.

-Não se preocupe Naruto eu protejo você.- Hinata olhava atentamente o Kisame e seu companheiro Kanno.

-Mas que lindo, sua namoradinha teve que vir aqui te salvar, Naruto. –Kisame ria

**Naruto estava no chão lutando para se manter acordado, Hinata a sua frente o protegendo. Kisame e Kanno estavam logo a frente, um vento corta a distância entre eles. Tudo era o mais absoluto silêncio.**

"Então eles são do Akatsuki" pensou Hinata. Ela tinha ido embora como Naruto mandou, mas seu coração estava apertado e ele sentia algo muito ruim no ar, então ela voltou, e viu Naruto incapacitado de lutar.

-Hei! Kisame, posso ficar com a garota? – Kanno sorria maliciosamente para Hinata e estralava os dedos.

-Kanno, com ela você não lutará nem 2 segundos. – Kisame olhava atentamente para Naruto buscando suas reações.

-Eu sei, mas eu vou esmagar todos os ossinhos dela, será uma ótima refeição.- Kanno passava a mão pela barriga

**Naruto no chão sentia o ódio percorrer seu corpo, não deixaria encostarem um dedo em Hinata.**

-Hinata, vá embora deixa que eu cuido deles- Naruto tentava se levantar.

-Hei! Ela vai ser meu almoço e ninguém manda meu almoço ir embora.- Kanno deu um passo a frente que fez o chão tremer.

-Não se preocupe Naruto eu vou ficar bem-Hinata tirou sua bandana do pescoço e a jogou no chão perto do Naruto- Amarre com força envolta de sua perna, para estancar o sangue.

**Naruto viu a bandana de Hinata no chão, e o que ela estava fazendo para ajuda-lo, isso deu novas forças para nosso amigo. Naruto se levantou e amarrou com força a bandana de Hinata numa perna e retirou a sua própria da cabeça para amarrar na outra e tirando o shinai do braço.**

-Bom, então Kanno acabe com a garota e eu ficarei com a Kyuubi –Kisame se preparou com a espada.

-Hinata-chan...você vai lutar mas assim que tiver oportunidade, fuja. – Naruto ficava de pé meio mole, apoiando no ombro de Hinata ele cochicou- Eu vou logo depois de você.

-Certo.

**Assim a luta entre eles iria começar, o sol estava se pondo, um céu alaranjado presenciava o clima entre os quatro.**

**Kisame correu para a direita forçando Naruto a se separar de Hinata.**

**Naruto com dificuldade correu atrás de Kisame, em uma distância segura para Hinata, Naruto parou e começou a liberar seu chakra azul.**

-Pensei que a gente brincaria mais um pouquinho mas já que você quer morrer agora, então vamos lá!

**Kisame veio correndo em direção do Naruto, que se esquivava, mas não com tanta facilidade, pois suas pernas estavam cortadas. Naruto sempre que possivel chegava mais perto de Kisame, Afinal os treinamentos de Jiraya não foram em vão.**

**Naruto estava começando a controlar melhor seu corpo, e seus movimentos eram mais e mais rápidos.**

**Kisame viu uma abertura nos ataques e defesas de Naruto e lhe cravou a espada de tubarão no seu peito.**

-Mesmo sendo rápido, eu consegui te derrotar.- Kisame via o corpo inerte a sua frente sendo sustentado pela espada.

-Então é melhor olhar direito

**Naruto estava atrás dele com o Rasegan em uma das mãos, o corpo de Naruto que tinha sido ferido deu lugar ao um toco de uma arvore.**

-Maldição! – Kisame estava sem ação

-Rasegggggaaaaaaannnnn!

**Kisame solta a espada e sobe em umas das arvores, segundos antes**

**de uma enorme bola de chakra ser lançada em sua direção, que derrubou diversas arvores.**

"Mas como ele conseguiu escapar?" pensou Kisame

**Hinata estava tendo dificuldades para lutar com Kanno, pois ele lutava corpo a corpo, era muito grande e forte.**

**A cada golpe que Kanno dava, fazia o chão estremecer, Hinata bloqueava os golpes com o Byakugan, mas isso gastava muito de seu chakra.**

**Em um momento de descuido, Hinata foi pega por Kanno, ele a abraçou por trás, impedindo seus movimentos.**

-Naaaaaaarrrrrrruuuuuuuuuutttttttttttttooooooooo! – Hinata estava sendo esmagada, por aqueles braços fortes.

**Naruto ao ouvir Hinata e vira em sua direção, um imenso ódio, faz com que Naruto abandone a luta e corra em direção de Hinata sem deixar tempo para Kisame reagir.**

**Naruto chega onde Hinata está.**

-Solte-a! – Naruto olhava com ódio para Kanno

-Ohh! Por que , não posso mais fazer isso? –Kanno aperta mais Hinata e a faz perder os sentidos.- Acho que exagerei...ou ela morreu?

-Maldito!

**Naruto cabisbaixo, vai de encontro com a verdadeira Kyuubi.**

**(Naruto) – Eí! Raposa, libere tudo que você tem.**

**(Kyuubi) – Não seja tolo, eu estou selado, não posso (Um olho vermelho e grande apareceu no meio da escuridão entre as grades.**

**(Naruto) – Não me interessa! Libere.**

**(Kyubbi) – Se eu o fizer, seu corpo não resistira, e o que eu ganho com isso.**

**(Naruto) – Se você não o fazer eu mesmo acabo comigo**

**(Kyuubi) – Garoto, você não tem conciência...**

**(Naruto) – Eu tenho.**

**( Kyuubi) - Silencio Está bem.**

**Enquanto Naruto estava em "Transe" Kanno coloca Hinata fora de vista do Naruto, para que nada de mal aconteça com a sua refeição.**

**Quando volta Kisame estava olhando para Naruto, bem de perto.**

-O que foi? -Kanno olha Naruto, que continuava cabisbaixo.

-Acho que o garoto-kyuubi está inconsiente. –Kisame se aproxima de Naruto e com seu pé da um chute em Naruto.

**Naruto acorda, com um olhar totalmente demôniaco, sues olhos estão vermelhos e as riscas de seu rosto crescem de tamanho, seus dentes se tornam pontiagudos.**

**Kisame estava paralisado, nunca tinha sentido tanto medo assim, aquele rosto era da verdadeira Kyuubi.**

-Eu disse para não fazerem nada com a Hinata.- Naruto com um só movimento quebra a perna de Kisame.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kanno venha aki me ajudar, Baka!

-Oro? Ah tá!

**Kanno se aproxima de Naruto ameaçador, Naruto pega Kisame pela gola e o joga longe, ele bate a cabeça na arvore e fica no chão.**

-Você...o que fez com a Hinata? – Naruto estava totalmente fora de controle.

-Hehehe! Não te interessa...você não vai pegar na meu almoço..ou janta..nao importa..ela será minha comida.

-Hinata não será sua comida, miseravel. Eu não admito que alguém como você toque nela.

**O chakra de Naruto, tinha tomado a forma da Kyuubi, Kanno era grande e forte mais não tão rápido quanto Naruto, Kanno meio molenga tentava dar socos no Naruto, mas ele logo sumia de seu campo de visão.**

-Criança, miseravel, onde você está? – Kanno parecia um ogro procurando uma pequena lebre.

-Bem aqui. –Naruto estava caindo do céu na mão usando o rasegan.

**O rasegan atingiu Kanno bem no meio da cabeça, causando um grande impacto no chão, surgiu uma nuvem de fumaça muito grande.**

**Naruto cambaleou para longe tomando um pouco de ar, seu rosto demoniaco parecia cansado.**

**Um tempo depois Kanno se levanta, meio tonto e cambaleando como se tivesse dado uma paulada em sua cabeça.**

-Nani? **(o quê ?) **– Naruto pensou que tinha vencido

-Baka! Por que você acha que um idiota como ele estaria no Akatsuki, ele é mais resistente que uma rocha...- Kisame conseguiu ficar de pé, mas escorando nas árvores.

-Hehehehe! Agora você será minha sobremesa- Kanno já tinha voltado ao normal.

**Naruto se via encurralado, só tinha um jeito de sair daquela situação.**

-Não me subestime. Kyuubi, AGORA! –Naruto concentrou seu chakra interior.

-Oro?

**Uma grande explosão ocorreu em torno de Naruto, que ia se contorcendo e perdendo o sua posição vertical, a pele Naruto estava avermelhada, cresceram garras enormes em suas mãos e pés, Naruto estava numa posição selvagem, pronto para atacar.**

-Ele...ele...impossivel – Kisame recuou.

**O chakra de Naruto crescerá de tal tamanho que cobria monstruosamente o lugar que eles estavam, Naruto não tinha mais controle por seu corpo e sua única intenção era matar.**

**Tsunade, estava em seu escritório quando um frio lhe percorreu a espinha. Tsunade tinha uma intuição muito forte e sabia que algo estava errado.**

**Tsunade se concentrou na meditação, ao cessa-la e abrir seus olhos disse uma única palavra.**

-Naruto.

**Hinata que estava encostada numa arvore acorda derrepente, como se tivesse vivido um pesadelo, acordou com a sensação de sufocamento, com um terrivel pressentimento, precisava sair de lá, mas só conseguia lembrar de uma pessoa.**

-Naruto-kun!

**Hinata se levantou, ela estava se lembrando de tudo que aconteceu... "eu lutei com aquele gigante...e ele ...Naruto."**

**Um terrivel chakra vinha da onde ela acabava de lutar. "Kami-same, domo, ( por favor) protega o Naruto-kun"**

**Hinata ao deparar com a cena que via, perdeu a ação. "Aquilo...é..o Naruto?" Hinata ficou imovél perto de uma arvore vendo Naruto lutar.**

**Naruto estava correndo para atacar Kanno. Chegando bem a sua frente, Naruto dá um pulo e o acerta pelas costas com um chute.**

**Kanno é arremessado para frente arrastando a terra do chão com ele. Mas antes dele parar completamente, Naruto já o esperava lá na frente e lhe deu um soco, que fez Kanno cair.**

**Naruto como um animal selvagem pula em cima de Kanno que se protegia com o braço na frente do rosto. Naruto começa a morde-lo, arrancando pedaços do braço dele, ele tinha se tornado um verdadeiro animal, descontrolado e raivoso.**

**Hinata via tudo com assombro e nojo.**

**Kisame quando viu que Kanno caiu no chão e foi atacado, saiu correndo para poder sobreviver, mas no meio do caminho ele acha sua espada.**

**Kisame olha para Naruto, Kanno ainda estava vivo e tentava ainda bater em Naruto.**

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – Kanno gritou quando Naruto lhe mordeu o pescoço, sangue jorra para todos os lados.

**Enquanto Kanno agonizava na sua frente, Naruto só sentia uma vontade...matar. Ele se vira para a floresta e vê Hinata paralizada de medo.**

**Naruto se aproxima para ataca-lá, mas a espada que Kisame arremessa o acerta bem no meio das costas desviando sua atenção.**

**Naruto corre em direção de Kisame. E ele se pensa "terei que usar aquele jutsu"**

**Kisame faz vários selamentos com as mãos. Naruto está bem próximo dele. **

-KKKIIIAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! – Kisame abre as mãos deixando um raio ser atraido para a espada nas costas de Naruto.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Naruto momentaneamente para, a espada de Kisame está totalmente elétrica. Naruto recebe uma grande corrente de energia pelo corpo.

**Porem Kisame não tem tempo para fazer uma segunda vez, Naruto continua avançando e arranca seu braço.**

**Kisame ainda com uma mão concentrando a energia, encosta na testa de Naruto, que voa longe caindo desacordado.**

-AHHH!...Mal...maldita...kyuubi...**( cai no chão tentando conter o sangue do braço arrancado) **eu vou te matar.

**Kisame diz umas palavras bem baixinhas, como um conjuramento e sua espada sai das costas de Naruto e vem voando para suas mãos.**

-Agora é o fim.- Kisame com a ajuda do único braço consegue se levantar apoiando na espada.

**Naruto continua no chão desacordado. A VERDADEIRA forma da Kyuubi o tinha abandonado, agora era o mesmo garoto loiros e olhos azuis que conhecíamos que estava no chão. **

**Kisame ria a ver Naruto naquele estado.**

-Garoto idiota e tudo isso para defender uma garota? – Kisame dá um chute no Naruto – Que foi não tem mais vontade de lutar? **(Naruto não se move)** Então morra.

**Kisame pega sua espada e a ergue para atingir a cabeça de Naruto.**

**A espada é quebrada...Hinata protege Naruto.**

**Hinata estava na frente do corpo de Naruto para protege-lo, não importa que quem...nem do que.**

-Que lindo! Agora o que vai fazer garotinha? –Kisame dobochava de Hinata.

-Não me subestime!

-De novo essa frase..onde será que eu ouvi mesmo...ah sim! Foi desse garoto que está atrás de você. Baka...acha que só porque tem o poder da Kyuubi, dentro dele pode vencer a todos, mas eu e todos da Akatsuki...

-Cale a boca! – Hinata tinha ativado seu Byakugan e o que é pior...estava com muito ódio.

-Como ousa me interromper!

-Jyuuken 84-sho.

**Hinata ataca Kismae em 84 pontos vitais dele, a velocidade dela e sua técnica era algo que ele nunca tinha visto. Mesmo cambaleando pelos golpes Kisame estava bem, em compensação Hinata estava bem cansada, pois exigia muito esforço físico e precisão.**

**Hinata estava ofegante e meio curvada para tomar folego.**

-Garotinha desista, olha seu estado

-Nunca...eu...eu...- Hinata voltou em sua posição de luta- eu nunca vou desisitir.

-Então não diga que não tentei ser legal com você.

**Kisame a ataca com a espada, mas Hinata se sai muito bem defendendo todas, mas quando foi atacar...perdeu um pouco o equilibrio, deixando uma brecha para Kisame, que a feri no braço.**

-Que pena! Agora você terá que morrer, hehehe

**"O que eu faço...eu vou morre?...Só a uma saída." **

-Midare Setgetsuka! **(neve, lua e flores em profusão)**.

**Hinata salta e dá um giro sobre Kisame, de suas mãos caem pequenos flocos de neve, que prendem Kisame ao solo, logo após uma enorme luz saem dos olhos de Hinata cegando Kisame e por fim de seus golpes de jyuuken atingem os pontos vitais de Kisame.**

**Enquanto o corpo de Kisame caia para trás, pequenas flores de cerejeira se espalhavam pelo ar.**

**­-**Eu consegui! – Hinata começa a cair, mas é amparada por Kurenai-sensei.

**Kurenai, vinha junto com Kakashi sensei...os dois a pedido de Tsuande vieram procurar Naruto e os outros, mas não imaginaram que tudo aquilo pudesse acontecer.**

**Ryu e Shougo chegaram a onde Naruto e Hinata havia lutado, eles estavam junto com uma garota, muito bonita de cabelos longos avermelhados e com olhos cor de safira, ela era Sayoran, a irma mais velhas deles.**

-Como está o Naruto?- perguntou Kurenai preocupada

-Nao muito bem..parece que não está respirando...- Kakashi está ajoelhado ao lado de Naruto.

**As crianças olhavam triste para a irma.**

-Ajude ele...onegai- pediu Shougo chorando

-É ...ni-chan..ele ajudou a gente- disse Ryu chorando também

**Sayoran, fica indecisa mais se aproxima de Naruto. Ele não estava mais respirando...seu corpo totalmente machucado...e ainda por cima uma descarga eletrica ainda percorria em volta dele.**

-Pode deixar, eu cuido dele- Sayoran, se ajoelha do lado dele

**FLASHBACK DA SAYORAN**

**Sayoran estava com sua mae na sala, Shougo era ainda um bebe, e estava dormindo no berço. Sua mae Hana Taki, era uma moça muito bonita, com os mesmos traços de Sayoran, Sayoran tinha uns 7 anos e estava apreendendo um jutsus...um jutsu secreto...que só ela e sua mae sabia fazer.**

**-Sayoran, eu quero que vc preste atenção...só use esse jutsu quando realmente for necessario..nao quero que voce o use por ai- disse Hana Taki, com muito carinho**

**-Mas mamae...esse jutsu não é bom...ele não faz o bem?..entao pq eu não posso**

**Sayoran estava confusa.**

**-Eu sei querida, mas pense...só voce e eu temos esse poder..entao com ele vem as responsabilidades...mas não quero que voce se envolva, nas mesmas coisa que eu fiz no passado...só use esse jutsu...se seu coração mandar..siga sempre seu coração- disse a mae sorrindo**

Sayoran retira uma flor do campo e poem sobre o corpo inerte de Naruto...Sayoran coloca suas maos sobre ele...um chakra rosa emana da mao dela

-ASKE HANA EIEN (**alguma coisa a ver com amada flor eternamente)**

O chakra rosa penetra no corpo de Naruto e ele é emvolvido por flores de cerejeiras...logo depois ele volta a respirar.

Hinata estava desacordada no colo de Kurenai...mas sente o cheiros das flores de cerejeiras.

Naruto abre os olhos e sorri para Kakashi

-Ohayo! Sensei- e cae num sono profundo

**As crianças correm a abraçar Sayoran...que estava feliz por ouvir as palavras da sua querida mae.**

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Depois de Tudo Voce Ainda Me Ama- Parte 4**

**Havia se passado uma semana desde que Naruto e Hinata chegaram hospitalizados em Konoha.**

**Todos já sabiam da luta de Naruto contra os dois caras da Akatsuki. E o comentário era geral...assim que Sakura soube foi visitar Naruto no hospital. Ele estava dormindo, Hinata estava no leito ao lado...ainda muito fraca.**

**Naruto abre os olhos...Sakura vai até seu lado.**

-Naruto voce está bem?

-Sakura-chan...- disse se levantando

-Naruto..que susto vc me deu..pensei que não fosse mais voltar..foi se meter justo com o pessoal da Akatsuki- disse ela preocupada

**Naruto se levanta da cama**

-Gomem, Sakura-chan.

-Nao faça mais isso..nao quero mais perder ninguém- disse ela o abraçando

-Eu te entendo...eu entendo o que é ter alguém que gosta da gente

-Naruto..como assim?

-Venha..quero lhe mostrar uma coisa- disse Naruto saindo do quarto

-Naruto..vc não pode...

** Naruto junto com Sakura fogem do Hospital de Konoha. Eles andaram a tarde inteira, contaram sobre suas mudanças, sobre seus novos sonhos, sobre como cada um mudou.**

**Ao entardecer eles chegam onde Naruto queria, o Vale do Fim. De lá de cima se via um lindo por do sol...as florestas lá em baixo...tudo na mais perfeita calma.**

-Nossa...Naruto aqui é lindo...nunca estive aqui e vc?- perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

**Naruto fica serio...por um momento as lembranças de tempos ruins o sacudiram por dentro. Sasuke estava com Orochimaru...tinha se esquecido...de velhos tempos **( naruto estava lembrando dos treinamentos junto com kakashi, sobre as briga que eles sempre tinham)

-Naruto o que foi? Voce está se sentindo bem?- Sakura o amparou

**Naruto estava cansando e suas pernas ainda não estavam totalmente recuperadas.**

**Sakura, começou a emanar um chakra verde..para aliviar as dores de Naruto.**

-Sabia que não deveria ter vindo aqui...voce ainda não está bem...

-Sakura..eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa...- disse Naruto sem jeito

-O que?

-Aqui...foi o último lugar que eu vi Sasuke a 3 anos atrás...eu o persegui..eu iria traze-lo devolta..mas não pude...entao nosso Adeus foi aqui..eu vi ele partindo..e não pude fazer nada- naruto começa a chorar

-Na...naruto- Sakura o abraça tentando conforta-lo

**Desde que ela viu novamente o Sasuke..depois de 3 anos..seu coração não teve mais paz...ela ainda o amava...o amava tanto..que seu coração sangrava.**

-Está tudo bem Naruto...eu..eu...

-Eu entendo...agora eu entendo...o seu sentimento pelo Sasuke..confesso que cheguei a gostar de voce..e não entendia porque vc o tinha escolhido- disse de cabisbaixo- mas agora..eu sei...sei que nosso coração não manda...gostar de alguem não é algo que se escolha, neh...

-Naruto...vc...porque?

-Eu te trouxe aqui..porque para mim...sempre vou lembrar do Sasuke de antigamente..daquele Sasuke que a gente treinava juntos...aquele Sasuke de antigamente...- se levanta- pois quando eu o reencontrar...nao terei dó...ele irá pagar..por ter escolhido o lado de Orochimaru- disse com raiva

**Sakura rapidamente limpou a lagrima...Sasuke...estava longe...estava perdido entre a escuridao..e ela precisava ajuda-lo...apesar de tudo..nao se abandona..quem precisa de ajuda**

-Hei, Sakura-chan, eu tô com fome...vamos voltar- disse Naruto alegre como sempre

-Hai

**Eles chegam a Konoha a noitinha...Sakura vai para sua casa...cansada ela deita na cama...sobre a penteadeira..está um porta retrato...a foto do time do 7..sua mais preciosa recordação. Sakura pega o quadro e deita na cama chorando..cansada acaba adormecendo.**

**Em seus sonhos...ela corre...na escuridão ela procura...existe vozes, gritos e um pedido de socorro...ao longe ela vê a silhueta de Sasuke com a mão estendida...ela corre o mais que pode..mas não consegue alcança-lo.**

**Sakura acorda assustada..ainda amanhecia..os passaros começavam seus cantos...Sakura se levanta e se senta no chao com o porta-retrato na mão...e começa a chorar.**

**No escritório de Tsunade, ela estava conversando com Shizune animadamente..entra Sakura, ela estava com uma aparencia horrivel..palida, olhos irritados e inchados.**

-Sakura-chan, voce está bem?- perguntou Shizune preocupada

-Hai, só é uma indisposição...eu estou bem- Sakura começa a arrumar os bergaminhos silenciosa.

**Tsunade fica observando cada movimento dela.**

**Sakura...está em outro lugar...seus pensamentos estavam longe..junto com Sasuke.**

-...por favor...Sakura...SAKURA!- gritou Tsunade

-Ah! - Com o susto os bergaminhos caem no chao se desenrolando- Gomem...- Sakura se abaixa para pega-los

**Tsuande se ajoelha diante dela e pega em suas maos, seu olhar era maternal.**

-Minha querida, está tudo bem?

-Hai- desvia o olhar

-Acho que ela não está boa..deveria voltar para casa- argumentou Shizune

-Hai...Sakura está dispensada hoje..pode ir.

**Sakura se levanta e sai da sala. Pelas ruas, ela andava distraida...alguem grita seu nome...era Ino..que corria na direção dela.**

-Vc tah surda é? To te chamando faz um tempao..NOSSA...vc tah parecendo um zumbi

-Ino..eu não estou legal hoje...entao...eu to indo

-Calma, pra q a pressa garota...deixa eu falar..o Shitori..tah aqui em Konoha de novo...ah..ele é tao fofo **( olhinhos brilhando)**

-Eu não estou interessada nesse seu romance, Ino – disse Sakura secamente

-Tah bom, tah bom...vc tah azeda mesmo, hein...ate parece que chupou limao..só ia te dizer que ele mandou me avisar a todos..para não sairem dos portoes de Konoha..parece que tem um membro da Akatsuki rondando por esses lados..entao cuidado. **( proximo a elas estava Shino que acabava de chegar de uma missao)**...AH! Acho que o Shino não sabe...SHINO!- Ino sai correndo.

-Baka..eu lá quero sair de Konoha- disse Sakura de mal humor

**Sakura entra em casa...sua mae não para de falar..ela de mal humor se tranca no quarto..um ódio imenso a dominava..um odio de todos...porque ninguem percebia que ela estava sofrendo..porque ninguem a entendia.**

**"Eu entendo...agora eu entendo...o seu sentimento pelo Sasuke..." palavras de Naruto**

-Naruto...será que vc me entende mesmo? **(falando para o porta retrato)** Será que vc sabe o quanto eu te amo Sasuke?

**"Aqui...foi o último lugar que eu vi Sasuke a 3 anos atrás..."**

-O Vale do Fim...- Sakura pega uma blusa e sai escondida de casa.

**Ela começa a andar pela cidade apressada...as pessoas andavam tao distraidas que não percebiam as lagrimas dela. Discretamente ela sai pelo portao de Konoka, mesmo sabendo do aviso que Ino havia lhe dado.**

**Até ela chegar no Vale do Fim, já havia escurecido...há bela vista que ela viu no entardecer do dia anterior...foi tomado pela escuridão..um vento gelado, fazia os cabelos de Sakura esvoaçarem.**

**Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo lá...mas precisava ficar um tempo sozinha..para deixar toda a dor, desses duros anos..ir embora.**

**Sakura senta numa pedra e fica lá parada, olhando para a escuridão...trovoes anunciavam a chuva que iria cair...**

**Um homem a observa de longe...ocultando sua presença...quando ele ia avançar Sakura se levanta.**

-EU TE ODEIO SASUKE...EU TE ODEIO...**( a chuva começa a cair...forte...Sakura cai de joelhos no chao)** Por que voce me abandonou...porque?

**Um homem se aproxima dela...ela assustada se vira...ele estava olhando ela chorar todo esse tempo.**

-O que foi garotinha...está perdida?- disse malvadamente

-Nao

-Voce não sabe que tem um homem rondando por aqui...- disse lhe estendendo a mão **( ele estava usando um uniforme da ANBU)** uma garotinha linda como voce...nao deveria estar sozinha- pegando na mão dela

-Eu estou bem...obrigada- se soltando

-Hum...língua afiada a sua não?- disse tirando a mascara **(era um homem alto, de barba pro fazer, com uma cicatriz enorme que atingia desde a sombrancelha e ia descendo para perto boca)**

-Por favor..vá embora...

-Nao costumo deixar garotas sozinhas- agarrando seu braço

-Me solta...-Sakura tentava se soltar

**O homem tira um shinai da cintura e encosta no rosto de Sakura.**

-SHHHHH! Fique quietinha que assim eu não te machuco...

**Sakura dah um chute na canela dele...e corre, mas o cara a pega**

-Eu não gosto dessas brincadeirinhas infantis- disse em cima dela

-Nao...me solta..me solta- Sakura tenta sair e bater nele

-Adoro...as mais bravas- Com o shinai ele rasga a blusa dela.

-Nao...-Sakura lhe da um soco na boca e corre mas vai parar na ponta da estatua, no precipicio

**O cara anda na direção dela, limpando o sangue da boca**

-Vc vai pagar por isso..garota

-Nao se aproxime- Sakura mesmo indefesa ela queria lutar

-Ora, Ora..entao venha- disse rindo

**"O que eu faço...eu não sei lutar...a não ser...esperar...esperar pelo ataque é sempre a melhor solução"**

-Lhe darei essa honra- disse Sakura

**O homem ri e avança sobre ela, Sakura consegue desviar com dificuldade...Sakura recebe um corte no braço com a shinai**

-Já cansou?- disse rindo e se aproximando dela novamente.

**Sakura se desviaando dos ataque usando o Genjutus...ela luta seu melhor...mas seus desvios foram ficando mais lentos... estava ficando cansada.**

**O homem...estava a olhando achando sua luta divertida.**

-Entao..se cansou? não quer vir brincar comigo?- disse maliciosamente

**Sakura ofengante corre na direção dele e lhe dá um chute na cara, fazendo seu nariz sangra...e ela consegue escarpar mais uma vez.**

**O homem limpa o sangue do rosto..sua expressao havia mudado..ele não estava mais tao calmo e achando graça da luta...cuidadosamente ajeitou 4 agulhas em sua mao**

-O que foi..nao quer mais lutar..quer se esconder?

**No escuro o ele procurava por Sakura quando recebeu um chute nas costas..rapidamente se vira..mas recebe outro.**

**Sakura estava dando o melhor de si..ocultando sua presença..usou a noite como aliada..para desferir golpes nele..agora só falta o ultimo passo..um proximo soco e usaria junto o Genjutsu...controlando todo seu chakra na mao..isso resolveria o problema.**

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Sakura avança sobre ele..mas ele percebe seu golpe e a golpe-a primeiro.

**Sakura caiu longe no chao...2 agulhas haviam a acertado nas pernas...ela não conseguia se mover. Deitada no chao...sentia um formigamento subir pelo corpo..e aos poucos tudo paralizava.**

-HAUHAUHAUHAUH! Acha que poderia me vencer?...eu que faço parte da Akatsuki seria derrotado por um simples gennin...AHUAHUAUAHUAHUAHUAH...nao me faça rir

**O homem mostra 2 agulhas restantes na sua mao. Sakura no chao..nao conseguia levantar.**

-Nao vou fazer nada com voce...nao mais...precisa a ter bons modos...uma garota não andaria sozinha pela chuva..sendo que o lobo mal está solto..voce procurou por isso garota- disse se aproximando

**Lagrimas se misturavam com a chuva...ela só queria ficar sozinha..para poder deixar seu sofrimento ir embora..sofrimento que a acompanha a 3 anos.**

-mas agora não tem mais volta...voce irá morrer- o homem que mostra as ultimas agulhas- essa dose será letal...voce não terá tempo nem de gritar.

**A chuva batia em seu rosto...sentia medo..mas era o fim.**

** O homem atira as agulhas... Um shinai vem voando e as desvia do caminho. Antes que o homem tomasse alguma providencia, ele recebe um outro Shinai no peito...e tomba para trás morto.**

**Sakura vê por entre os pingos de chuva um garoto se aproximar...um garoto como Sasuke.**

-Sa...su..ke!- disse Sakura.

**O garoto retira a jaqueta e a cobre.**

-Vai ficar tudo bem...

**Como um jutsu ele faz um sinal..uma folha verde e luminosa aparece brilhando no ceu...era o pedido de ajuda de Konoha.**

**Do mesmo jeito que veio..ele partiu..por entre as sombras da noite.**

**No chao Sakura não re tinha as lagrimas...era Sasuke que a havia ajudado...era ele...desmaia.**

**Shitori que patrulhava a area junto com outros Jounnin da vila de Konoha percebe o sinal e corre para o local...lá já se encontrava Kakashi com Sakura no colo coberta pela jaqueta de um Jounnin de Konoha...ela estava desmaiada...no chao havia um homem..que havia sido morto por um shinai...era Hideki Honotashi...um dos membros de Akatsuki..o homem que ele veio procurar..se encontrava morto misteriosamente...por um shinai desconhecido.**

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

DEPOIS E TUDO VOCE AINDA ME AMA- PARTE 5

**Sasuke anda pela chuva...pulando pelas arvores...então...ela ainda o ama...que grande idiota...mas então porque a salvou..porque desde daquele dia não consegue esquece-la?**

**Sasuke chega no esconderijo de Orochimaru. Kabuto o esperava na porta.**

-Sr. Orochimaru o espera..você tem visitas, Sasuke.

-Quem é?

-É melhor o senhor mesmo ver- disse Kabuto indo para dentro

**Sasuke mesmo sem vontade o acompanha, pelo extenso corredor, chegando a uma porta principal. Lá dentro estava Orochimaru sentado numa grande cadeira de cedro...e nas sombras da sala havia alguém oculto.**

-Mandou me chamar, Orochimaru?- perguntou Sasuke serio

-Sim...sasuke..essa pessoa o espera- aponta para um canto da sala.

**Das sombras saem Itachi Uchila..irmão de Sasuke. Este fica paralisado ao vê-lo.**

-O que foi maninho, surpreso em me ver?–disse Itachi

-O que quer?

-Oras isso é jeito de tratar seu irmão- disse com um sorriso cínico- mas ouvi rumores que você estaria do lado de Orochimaru...e vim aqui conferir.

-Satisfeito?- disse Sasuke

-Vejo que você cresceu- disse Itachi se aproximando dele e o medindo dos pés a cabeça

**Itachi estava mais magro, com olheiras fundas e barba por fazer, o cabelo um pouco mais comprido...mas continuava com o mesmo olhar frio pra Sasuke**

-Talvez queira continuar com sua vingança?-disse zombando

**Sasuke Fica tremulo...não consegue desviar o olhar do irmão. Um olhar misterioso passa pelo olhos de sasuke. Ele sai e vai para seu quarto...seu irmão finalmente apareceu..depois de 3 anos...e agora queria lutar? **

-Kabuto...me ajude a levantar- disse Orochimaru

Orochimaru apoiado em Kabuto, põem as mãos toda enfaixada nos ombros de Itachi

-Muito bem...primeira parte está feita...amanha você lutará com Sasuke

**No dia seguinte Sasuke acorda com Kabuto no seu quarto Orochimaru exigia sua presença na sala de treinos...o lugar onde ele mais passava seu tempo..mas nunca o tinha chamado tão cedo.**

**Ele se levanta e segue Kabuto.Era uma sala oval bem espaçosa com uma grande área para se treinar. Orochimaru estava num lugar mais afastado no centro estava Itachi que o esperava**

-Sasuke seu treino de hoje será diferentes dos demais...não precisa mais treinar jutsus..agora o que me interessa é uma luta..entre você e seu irmão

-Mas porque agora? –disse espantado

-Seu intuito era de se vingar pela morte de seus pais não...e o assassino está bem na sua frente...é sua chance...sua chance de se vingar- disse Orochimaru sorrindo

FLASHBACK 

**Sasuke correndo pela rua a vendo todos mortos...entrando na sua casa estava tudo apagado e deserto...entrando no quarto dos pais..vendo os dois mortos..seu irmão..o olhar de seu irmão...**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

**Sasuke olha com ódio para seu irmão..quer se vingar..com certeza. Vai para o centro da sala e encara seu irmão de frente. A luta iria começar**

**Itachi retira a capa e se posiciona para a luta..faz muito tempo que não revia seu irmão...e estava agora ali na sua frente**

**Sasuke repara em cada movimento de Itachi...se lembra daquela vez no hotel foi muito precipitado e facilmente derrotado por seu irmão..agora queria revanche, mas só de vê-lo tão calmo assim..já sabia que ele não tinha mudado.**

**Longos minutos se passam entre eles totalmente em silencio..só os olhares que se cruzavam.**

**Kabuto e Orochimaru estavam vendo a luta que se iniciaria.**

-Muito esperto Orochimaru, mas tem certeza que Sasuke está pronto para controlar o selo amaldiçoado

-Kabuto, treinamos bastante ele..quero ver agora os resultados.- disse sorrindo

**Pensamento de kabuto- Essa será uma grande luta, onde o ódio será a fonte de toda essa batalha...mas quem estará mais preparado..Sasuke ou Itachi?**

Um feixo de luz corta a visão dos dois...sasuke avança sobre o irmão...que sem usar o Sharingan o desvia. Sasuke novamente vai para cima dele, mas recebe um soco e cai no chão.

Itachi para de lutar, pega seu casaco.

-Vejo que me enganei..você continua o mesmo tolo que sempre foi

Sasuke ativa o Sharingan e avança muito rápido sobre o irmão.

-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –O soco passa raspando porque Itachi desvia de novo- NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR!- Sasuke lhe dá um chute mas Itachi lhe segura a perna.

Itachi estava muito calmo. Só defendia os golpes que Sasuke desferia...e isso estava o irritando...não agüentava mais aquele pouco caso.

Sasuke se afasta e começa a ativar o selo amaldiçoado, manchas negras começam a se espalhar por um lado do corpo de Sasuke, seu olho esquerdo adquire uma coloração amarelada...o nível 1 havia sido ativado.

Itachi só observa, esperando as investidas do irmão. Sasuke se aproxima e lhe da um soco seguido do chute que Itachi defendeu também.

-CHIDORI!- Sasuke forma uma esfera de energia concentrada nas palmas da mão.

Esse chidori era maior do que aquele do hotel. A luz azulada fica entre eles.

-Muito bom...muito bom- dizia Orochimaru

Sasuke que estava próximo de Itachi consegue acerta-lo no abdômen com o Chidori. Itachi recua uns passos para trás, sendo assim acertado com menos intensidade.

-Agora sim..estamos falando de uma luta Sasuke...vejo o ódio no seu olhar...seu sangue pulsa por vingança...agora sim você é um shinobi...nascido para ser odiado.

-CALE A BOCA!- Sasuke estava um pouco afastado dele- Se hoje eu estou lutando assim..é por sua causa...você me ensinou a odiar...e é odiando que eu me tornarei mais forte...mais forte que você...porque não agüento mais ser comparado...comparado a alguém como você

Pensamento de Itachi- Então o tempo que ele passou aqui com orochimaru fez ele entender o verdadeiro valor da vida...ser o mais forte.

-Então venha...com todo o seu ódio e acabe comigo...o único parente que lhe restou maninho.

Sasuke fica abalado com essas palavras e não se move. Itachi aproveita a imobilização do seu irmão e se aproxima dele, mas Sasuke volta a si bem a tempo e lhe da um chute no rosto. Itachi que estava despreparado voa longe.

-Eu não me importo com mais ninguém...o que me interessa é eu ser forte...é eu te matar.

Itachi e orochimaru trocam olhares rapidamente. Ele limpa o sangue de sua boca e ativa o Sharingan...em segundos Itachi imobiliza o Sasuke.

Itachi estando tão próximo assim de Sasuke era fácil de usar algum jutsus e usou novamente o Mangekyou Sharingam, o mesmo que ele usou a anos atrás e fez com que Sasuke ficasse terrivelmente abalado.

"Sasuke correndo pela sua vila vendo novamente as pessoas sendo mortas...seus pais no chão mortos...muito sangue...a lua vermelha...o olhar de seu irmão..."

Sasuke vê tudo aquilo diferente da outra vez, dessa vez não gritou e nem ficou com medo...é como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um filme e logo ele quebra a ilusão.

-Mas como? – Itachi fica surpreso

-Acha que isso iria me abalar como antes...já disse que não ligo para mais ninguém.

Nesse momento Itachi vislumbra dentro da mente de Sasuke alguém correndo...era uma garota de cabelos rosas..ela vinha correndo mais nunca conseguia chegar. Itachi se levanta e ri.

-Tem certeza maninho? Não se importa com mais ninguém?

Sasuke preparava o Chidori e correu na direção dele.

Novamente o Itachi usou o Mangekyou Sharingam...mas dessa vez as imagens foi diferente...

"Apareceu Sasuke andando por um dos campos de Konoha estava sol e uma brisa suave balançava seus cabelos".

Uma garota grita ao longe.

-Sasuke! –Era Sakura que corria na direção dele

Sasuke olha para ela e sorri..ela vinha com uma coroa de flores na cabeça e de braços abertos. Ele também caminha em direção dela com os braços abertos.

Mas um shinai corta o vento e Sasuke para de se mover...respingos de sangue aparecem...a coroa de flores voa longe...junto com suas pétalas despedaçadas...Sasuke grita...Sakura tem lagrimas nos olhos e murmura...Sasuke...e tomba no chão morta"

Sasuke está no chão chocado com aquela cena..ele não grita...ele não fala...mas lágrimas escorrem do seu rosto.

-Não se importa com ninguém mesmo...Sasuke?

Sasuke soca o chão..sua raiva era tanta que acaba ativando o segundo nível do selo amaldiçoado. Seu corpo parece ficar maior..sua pele fica com uma coloração amarronzada...seu cabelo cresce e fica branco.

Orochimaru sorriu ao ver o nível que sasuke chegou.

-Bom garoto- disse sorrindo

-Tem certeza que ele conseguirá controlar?- pergunta Kabuto

-se não conseguir..já sei quem será meu substituto- disse olhando para Itachi que olhava espantado ao irmão- ele será de alguma valia.

Sasuke grita e libera um chakra incrível...assim que seu corpo domina a nova forma...ele ataca Itachi...numa velocidade assombrosa. Mesmo Itachi usando seu sharingan não conseguia acompanhar os movimentos de Sasuke e facilmente era golpeado.

Itachi tomba no chão cuspindo sangue...

Pensamento de Itachi- ele finalmente conseguiu...me venceu pelo seu ódio...e pelo amor que ele tem por aquela garota.

Sasuke totalmente descontrolado dá o ultimo golpe em seu irmão...e cai exausto no chão...ao Aldo dele.

Itachi sente que está morrendo...aquela luta tinha cegado ao fim

-Sasuke...finalmente...você me superou...parabéns...não aceitaria morrer..por...outro alguém que não fosse...você.

Itachi ao dizer aquelas ultimas palavras acaba morrendo. Sasuke que não conseguiu olha-los nos olhos...mas ouviu cada palavra sua...e lagrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

-obrigado irmão...saiba que sempre senti orgulho de você- e desmaia.

Orochimaru se levanta e se direciona para a porta.

-Agora você já sabe Kabuto...quem é realmente é digno de ser usado em meu novo jutsus..não ouse deixar esse garoto morrer...ele me é muito valioso. Assim que ele estiver recuperado daremos o próximo passo..o ultimo ataque a Konoha- e sai

Kabuto se dirige ao centro da sala e pega o sasuke desmaiado e o leva para a sala de recuperação.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

DEPOIS DE TUDO VOCE AINDA ME AMA PARTE 6

**Esconderijo de Orochimaru**

Orochimaru estava no laboratório quando entra Kabuto.

-Sr. Orochimaru, Sasuke acordou agora pouco...ele está bem..

-Ótimo...quando ele estiver recuperado me avise...iremos atacar Konoha.

-Novamente...já é a segunda vez...e ambas nós fracassamos...

-Não fracassaremos mais...Sasuke está pronto...ele será nossa principal arma...ele controla perfeitamente o nivel 2...isso já abstaria para acabar com toda a vila...e depois desse ataque eu triunfarei...e aí sim...concluarei meu jutsus...e o corpo de Sasuke será meu.

Kabuto fica em silencio em alguns segundos refletindo

-Mas o garoto Naruko estará lá..ele será um impecilho..já que a kyuubi está dentro dele.

-Isso não é problema meu...faça o que quiser com esse garoto...o que me importa são Tsunade e Jiraya...será como nos velhos tempos...

Kabuto dá um olhar misterioso para Orochimaru e sai.

Sasuke estava se trocando quando Kabuto entra no quarto.

-vejo que já está melhor...tenho um aviso importante do Sr. Orochimaru

-diga- abotoando a camisa

-amanha ao anoitecer atacaremos Konoha...e vamos atacar com força total.

-das outras vezes não foi com força total?- disse irônico

-sim...confesso que substimei a capacidade de konoha...mas dessa vez será diferente..teremos a força aliada do país da nuvem e meu país também garantiu que viriam alguns ninjas para essa missão

-hum..faça como quiser- disse indiferente

Kabuto da um sorriso cínico a Sasuke que não passa despercebido

-Porem..teremos um problema...Naruto...tem a kyuubi dentro dele...só perdemos aquele ataque porque você demorou demais na sua luta com ele.

Sasuke fecha a mão com raiva

-Naruto é meu...eu irei derrotar ele

**Pensamento de Sasuke- por aquela promessa..eu irei lutar com ele até o fim.**

**No escritório de Tsunade.**

Tsunade estava lendo um livro quando Sayoran entra.

-Mandou me chamar, Tsunade-sama?

-Sim minha filha sente-se, precisamos conversar...desde quando você chegou não pude tocar nesse assunto com você.

Sayoran se senta apreensiva

-Aconteceu algo?

-Infelizmente sim...Konoha já foi atacada duas vezes por Orochimaru..uma a 3 anos atrás quando o terceiro hokage veio a falecer...e nessa ultima em que nossa vila foi incendiada – Tsunade se levanta e vai até a janela, ainda tinha gente reconstruindo certas casas- fomos pegos de surpresa nas duas vezes...

-Eu sinto muito, Tsunade-sama

-Sim...mas o mais importante para você...é quem ajudou atacar nossa vila...Kabuto está d lado de orochimaru agora.

Sayoran se levanta atônita...seus olhos cor de safira demonstravam pertubaçao.

-Isso é impossível...Ka..kabuto...morreu a anos atrás...- disse com lagrimas nos olhos

Tsunade abaixa o olhar

-Não minha querida..ele sempre esteve vivo..foi sua ame que contou aquilo tudo para você não sofrer

-Minha mãe? Ela não poderia..ela ..ela...

-Ela descobriu os verdadeiros intuitos de kabuto...a 7 anos atrás...vc ainda era uma garotinha.. (Tsunade se referia a idade dela na época era 12 anos, hoje Sayoran tem 19 anos) e era muito ingênua ainda com esse jutsu...e kabuto foi enviado a casa de vocês para justamente descobrir como se fazia..entao ela o mandou embora.

FLASHBACK 

Numa manha de outono Kabuto (tinha 15 anos) estava cortando a lenha e a Sayoran o estava olhando da janela.

**Kabuto enxuga o suor...e ela chega com um copo da água. Kabuto aceita.**

**-Voce tah trabalhando para a minha mae?**

**-Não..eu estou fazendo um favor..já que estou morando aqui- entregando o copo vazio**

**-Entao vc vai mesmo morar aqui?- disse sorrindo**

**-Sim...pretendo ser seu amigo- disse sorrindo**

**Sayoran fica envergonhada e sai correndo para dentro da casa.**

**FIM DO FASHBACK**

-minha mãe mentiu para mim todos esse anos...eu não entendo...

-Minha querida- a consolando- Kabuto foi enviado para sua casa...com uma missão..descobrir o jutsu...ele desde tão pequeno já era um ninja formado...sua mae só queria lhe proteger e quando descobriu a verdade...avisou o hokage da vila e ele foi levado embora..mas ela sabia que você iria ficar chateada com ela...e para ensconder isso de você..ela disse que ele havia morrido naquele acidente..se lembra?

FLASHBACK 

**Sayoran estava brincando no jardim com seu irmão..shougo (que ainda era um bebe, amis ou menos 1 ano) quando sua mãe chega na varanda. Ela havia saído bem cedo e só agora ao entardecer que ela estava voltando..e o pior sem o Kabuto. Sayoran para de brincar com o irmão..repara que sua mãe vinha triste.**

**-Oi mamãe..aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**-sim minha querida e é melhor se sentar- a mãe dela pega o pequeno Shougo no colo- aconteceu um acidente...**

**Sayoran já fica assustada.**

**-Eu e kabuto estávamos treinando perto do declínio (um lugar onde era bem calmo e Hana Takai e sayoran treinavam lá...era emcima de uma colina e lá embaixo passava um canal..onde a correnteza era muito forte) e ele acabou tropeçando e caindo**

**Sayoran sente seu sangue fugir...sua pernas começam a tremer**

**-ele..ele tah bem...cadê ele?- disse chorando**

**hana takai com lagrimas nos olhos abraça a filha**

**-ele morreu..seu corpo ainda não foi encontrado**

**-NAAAAOOOOO!- sayoran sai correndo em direção a colina.**

**Chegando lá..ela vê o canal, naquele dia a correnteza estava maior ainda..era impossível dele ter sobrevivido.**

**-KABUTO!- Sayoran fica olhando para o canal chorando até o anoitecer**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

-eu nunca vou me esquecer desse dia..nunca...- disse cobrindo o rosto e chorando

-eu sei...eu sei...-disse lhe dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas- mas agora kabuto está do lado de Orochimaru..e temo por você..se ele descobrir que você está aqui...

Sayoran levanta a cabeça limpando as lagrimas

-Mas ele está vivo..e isso que importa

-Sayoran..ele não é mais o mesmo...aquele garoto que você conheceu a anos atrás não existe mais...Kabuto provavelmente vai querer saber seu jutsu novamente

-NAO...vocês estão errados..todos estão..ele nunca perguntou sobre qaulquer coisa do jutsu...

FLASHBACK 

**Sayoran estava andando pela vila com Kabuto que estava carregando as compras para ela.**

**-Sayoran...posso te fazer uma pergunta?**

-**Claro**

**-Voce gosta mesmo de andar comigo? Todos aquí me olham desconfiados**

**Sayoran para na frente dele, o obrigando a parar de andar**

**-Eu não me importo com que os outros pensam...eu também me sinto diferente..ele também me olham assim amis deve ser por medo...-desvia o olhar**

**Kabuto pega no rosto dela e a obriga a olha-lo**

**-E quem teria medo de você?**

**-Eu já fiz coisas antes...coisas ruins para as pessoas...mas eu gosto de você...quer dizer..de andar com você..-disse envergonhada- eu gosto muito de você kabuto- e volta a andar**

**kabuto fica parado no caminho..aquilo era uma declaração?**

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

-Diferente do que vocês pensam...a gente nunca teve esse tipo de conversa...a gente se entendia...ele me entendia...ele não faria isso..nunca- disse saindo da sala

Tsunade fica olhando para a porta.

Pensamento de Tsunade- pobrezinha! Acabou se apaixonando por ele...

**Ao anoitecer Orochimaru e Sasuke se aproximavam a oculta da vila de Konoha. Kabuto os alcança.**

-Tudo pronto Orochimaru...todos já estão nos seus postos...e também verefiquei a situação de Konoha..parece que a maioria dos jounis..estão em missões..para arrecadar fundos para a rescontruçao daquele noss ultimo ataque.

Os 3 chegam nos portões principais de Konoha, um grupo de ninja que havia chegado antes..já tinha silenciado os ninjas de vigia

-Vamos nos separar...eu irei de encontro com Tsunade...vocês dois também se separem...ao meu sinal atacaremos juntos.

-Eu vou atrás do Naruto- disse sasuke saindo para o lado direito do portão..e se ocultando com a presença das arvores

-Kabuto..então vá pelo lado esquerdo..e o que você puder encontrar..destrua..não quero que sobre pedra sobre pedra..dessa maldita vila- disse Orochimaru olhando para as estatuas dos hokages ans rochas

-hai- Kabuto também parte .

**Sasuke sobrevoava as arvores..até que avista Naruto terminando de derrotar uns ninjas inimigos...Sasuke se aproxima dele**

-Naruto..estou aqui para lutar...vim cumprir a promessa que fizemos a 3 anos atrás.

-Sasuke...- Naruto se vira e encara Sasuke

Kabuto andava pela vila...a todos que ele encontrava em seu caminho ele matava..ele correia em dirçao ao escritório de Tsunade.

**Pensamento de Kabuto- finalmente vou poder completar aquela missão de 8 anos atrás...irei procurar o endereço da Hana takai...se vingaria por te-lo feito ficar preso..e roubaria aquele jutsu...e se tornaria poderoso..iria ser o melhor ninja que já existiu..se tivesse o poder do Utchuu (no kanji significa Universo- tem meio a ver com..o poder de destruir de reconstruir, existe varias formas de representar esse jutsu..uma delas é **Midare Setgetsuka! **(neve, lua e flores em profusão)**.**que Sayoran usou em Naruto)**

Kabuto consegue entrar no escritório de Tsunade e começa procurar nos papeis e dentro dos livros, bergaminhos..tudo era revirado. Uma pessoa da ANBU o interrompe e usa um jutsu de imobilização .Ele rapidamente guarda um papel no bolso. Eleestava sendo amarrado pelo agente da Anbu e aproveitou um minuto de distração dele, Kabuto consegue imobilizar o ANBU.

-Não pense que seria tão fácil me prender assim...pois eu sou o melhor ninja- Kabuto mostra o papel com o jutsu. O outro nada disse.

Kabuto guarda o pael no bolso novamente.

-Já que não vai me parabenizar me..estou de saída- O cara da ANBU o segura- O que foi? Vai tentar me impedir de novo? Saiba que você é o pior agente que eu já vi na minha vida.

Kabuto veio para cima dele e encosta um shinai no pescoço dele. O agente retira a mascara.

-Você?- diz Kabuto espantado

**Longos cabelos avermelhados caem como cascatas e de seus lindos olhos safiras, lagrimas os embaçavam.**

-Entao você realmente quer o jutsu Kabuto?- perguntou Sayoran chorando- Por que? Não era mais fácil entao ter me falado..ter confiado em mim?

Kabuto foi pego de surpresa. Era a Sayoran que estava na sua frente. A garota que gostava dele e que ele também gostou um dia.

-Minha mãe estava certa...entao você nunca quis ficar com a gente- Sayoran abaixa a cabeça e pega na mão dele- Kabuto..não vá..não tem que ser o melhor..você não tem que ser o mais forte.

"**Como eu posso apenas deixar você ir  
Apenas te deixar partir sem um vestígio  
Quando estou aqui"**

**(trecho de Mariah Carey- Against all Odds)**

**FLASHBACK**

Kabuto tinha uns 3 anos, ele estava na casa dele brincando com seus irmao mais velhos, quando seu pai chega para treinar com os irmaos dele..como Kabuto era muito pequeno ele ainda nao sabia afzer nada..mas sempre se esforçava para ser fortes como os irmãos..mas seu pai nunca reconheceu isso. Ele dizia que só aceitava os melhores, menosprezando assim Kabuto.

**FIM**

-Você nao sabe nada sobre a minha vida- disse se soltando dela com armagura na voz.

Sayoran abraça ele.

-Mas eu quero conhecer sua vida..quero saber sobre o que você está pensando..o que você está sentindo..eu quero ficar com você..lembra quando você disse que eu sempre ficaria com você?

**FLASHBACK**

Sayoran entra na sua casa correndo e chorando. Kabuto que estava fazendo um bonequinho de madeira para Shougo vai atrás dela.

-O que houve?

-Eles..eles..nao me deixaram passar...e ainda por cima colocaram o pé para eu cair e ficaram tirando sarro de mim- disse Sayoran chorando com o joelho ralado- disseram que eu sou uma bruxa (Sayoran estava falando de uma das crianças do vilarejo)

Kabuto se senta na cama e faz um curativo com o chakra no joelho dela

-Eu ficarei com você..e nao vou deixar mais ninguém fazer você chorar..eu prometo- disse limpando as lágrimas dela.

-Promete...- disse Sayoran o abraçando- Promete ficar comigo para sempre...

**FIM**

"**Você é o único  
Que realmente me conheceu por inteiro   
Como você pode apenas se afastar de mim  
Quando tudo o que eu posso fazer é olhar você partir  
Porque nós dividimos os risos e a dor  
E até mesmo dividimos as lágrimas"**

**(trecho de Mariah Carey- Against all Odds)**

-Isso foi a muito tempo sayoran…e nunca será como antes.

-mas eu te amo..amo como amei antes...e só por isso...- vai e para na frente dele- só por isso eu nao posso ficar longe de você...eu nao consigo...

Kabuto a abraça mas faz ela perder os sentidos, ele a coloca cuidadosamente no chão. Nesse momento entra na sala Shougo com seu irmão Ryu.

-Mana?- os dois correrm para ver como Sayoran está, Shougo nem repara direito em Kabuto.

Kabuto olha os 3 novamente e sai do escritório

"**Então olhe para mim agora  
Oh há apenas um espaço vazio  
E não sobrou nada aqui que me faça lembrar"**

**(trecho de Mariah Carey- Against all Odds)**

Pensamente de kabuto- agora eu tenho o jutsu...serei o mais forte..nao precisarei mais da ajuda de Orochimaru e nem de Sasuke.

Kabuto chega lá embaixo, quando houve um tremor. As estruturas do prédio onde ficava o escritório de Tsunade estava ruindo.

-SAYORAN- disse desesperado kabuto

"Mas esperar por você é  
Tudo o que eu posso fazer  
E é isso o que tive que encarar  
Olhe bem para mim agora  
Porque eu ainda estarei aqui  
E você voltar para mim é contra todas as probabilidades  
Esta é a chance que tive para me agarrar"

**(trecho de Mariah Carey- Against all Odds)**

Kabuto entra no escritorio, pega Sayoran no colo e sae com Shougo numa mao e ele segurando o pequeno Ryu

-Venha..vamos sair

Orochimaru se veste como um ancião e se entra disfarçado em Konoha. Com um capuz sobre o rosto e com o corpo um pouco curvado..ninguém desconfia que é Orochimaru que estava lá...além do que..com o rosto enfaixado e totalmente diferente da vez anterior..ele ia passando despercebido

Orochimaru se aproxima da montanha onde tem os rostos dos Hokages de Konoha, como se fingisse descansar ele se apóia nas rochas...e olha fixamente para cima..em um minuto ele some.

Orochimaru...muito rápido quase impercepitivel..sobre até o rosto do 3 Hokage e faz uma pequena explosão fazendo as pedras deslizarem...um grande barulho é feito pela explosão e as pessoas olham assustadas.

**Era o sinal...milhares de nijas cobriram o céu..pela 3 vez Konoha era atacada...como haviam poucos jounins em Konoha, a luta já estava ganha.**

Orochimaru vai em direção do escritório de Tsunade.

Sasuke começa a procurar Naruto

Orochimaru encontra Tsunade...ela olha para o homem todo enfaixado e com um capuz..não o reconhece...mas estava preocupada ajudando as crianças a fugirem. Orochimaru de longe a ataca...mas ela desvia dos shinais e colocam as crianças num lugar a salvo...e encontra o homem em cima de um telhado.

**Pensamento de Tsunade- quem é esse homem? Que sensaçaoe stranha que eu estou sentindo o que será?**

-Não reconhece mais os antigos companheiros Tsunade?- disse orochimaru

-Oro...- começou Tsunade

-..chimaru- completou Jiraya atrás dele

-Ora..vejo que vcs continuam juntos...que bom..um encontro de tempos passados..pena que não tenho mais tempo para isso...agora meu desejo é outro ..destruir Konoha...

-Não enquanto eu for a Hokage daqui..orochimaru- disse tsunade se colocando em uma posição de luta.

-não quer ter o mesmo destino do seu anterior...quer tsuande?

-Também não deixarei...lutarei por Konoha...- disse Jiraya, com os braços cruzados

-HAHAHAHA! Entao minha vinda aqui foi melhor do que eu esperava...- atacando Tsunade de frente nem termina sua frase.

Tsuande desvia e quebra a telha onde ele ia pousar com um só soco..isso faz com que Orochimaru quase caia...por suas mãos não estarem curadas ele não conseguia desvair com tanta velocidade e isso o deixava mais vuneravel.

Orochimaru ataca uns shinais na direção dos dois mas eles defendem facilmente.

-seu nível caiu muito..Orochimaru- disse com um dos Shinais nas mãos..que ele defendeu.

-tem razão..jiraya..lutaremos como verdadeiros discípulos de Sandaime- começa a afzer selamentos com as mãos- Kuchiyose No Jutsu...

Orochimaru envoca uma enorme serpente.

-vejo que sua mão já melhorou- disse Jiraya tb fazendo o mesmu jutsu- Kuchiyose No Jutsu- e aparece um sapo.

Tsunade invoca tb a lesma gigante.

**De longe se viam os animais...a luta deles já iria começar.**

Orochimaru estava cercado pelas invocações de Jiraya e de Tsunade. Agora era esperar pelo sinal de kabuto...que estaria escondido em algum lugar próximo para ir ajuda-lo.

-Entao orochimaru não vai atacar a vila?- disse Tsunade

-Irei..mas tudo tem seu tempo...primeiro vamos resolver alguns assuntos Tsunade..vc sabe que pode curar meu corpo..eu lhe daria tudo que você sempre quis..lhe traria de volta seu..irm...

-cale-se! Não use falar de meu irmão e do Dan, vc irá pagar caro por ter assassinado o Sandaime...vc é nojen...- Tsunade se cala

orochimaru estica seu corpo mesmo que farco..e com suas mãos afixavam tsunade. Jiraya voi afzer alguma coisa..mas o pescoço de Orochimaru o prendeu também e começou a enforca-lo junto com a Tsunade.

-vejam..dois coelhos..numa cajedada só...

**Pensamento de orochimaru- onde está aquele miserável do kabuto? Eu terei que mata-los...sendo que isso era um trabalho dele.**

-SSHHHIIINNNEEE- gritou Orochimaru quando ia quebrar o pescoço de ambos

Mas Jiraya consegue fazer a troca pelo um corpo falso. E atingir Orochimaru com o Rasengan.

Orochimaru tomba para trás...mesmo ferido e com o corpo fraco ainda iria lutar.

-Morra orochimaru...- Tsunade da um super soco que gera grandes ondas no ar...e Orochimaru acaba caindo e morrendo ( gomem..sei que foi uma morte estúpida..mas tava sem idéias..e ele precisava morrer de quaqluer jeito)

Orochimaru estava morto Tsunade e Jiraya estavam ao lado do corpo dele.

-Agora terminou Tsunade, tudo acabou..finalmente.

Um chunnin que havia terminado de ganhar uma batalha repara no corpo de Orochimaru e começa a gritar

-A guerra acabou...a guerra acabou...Orochimaru morreu...ele morreu.

Neji estava fazendo uma mandala no pé de Ten ten porque ela se machucou na luta, e quando eles ouviram que a luta havia acabado. Ten Ten pula no pescoço de Neji.

Sasuke e Naruto estavam procurando um lugar seguro para lutar...o que nao seria em Konoha..então eles foram ao Vale do Fim.

-Pronto. Lutaremos aqui.- disse Naruto

Sasuke para logo atrás dele.

-Naruto..darei o meu melhor.

-Eu espero que assim seja- disse ele rindo.

**Os dois se encaram e dão um aperto de mão.**

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DEPOIS DE TUDO VOCE AINDA ME AMA- PARTE 7**

**-**Naruto eu estou pronto para lutar...e darei meu melhor

-Eu também Sasuke.

Os dois desfazem o aperto de mão e cada um toma distancia. Sobre as estatuas estava em cada lado Naruto e Sasuke.

-Eu quero ver se compensou mesmo você ter lutado ao lado de Orochmaru, Sasuke.

-Hum...- Sasuke ativa o Sharigan e só observa Naruto de longe- Você não parece ter mudado tanto- E o ataca.

Naruto o desvia com facilidade

-É o que você pensa.

Sasuke dá um sorriso cínico e ativa o selo amaldiçoado e metade do seu corpo fica com manchas negras.

Os dois se atacam com os shinais só para medir a velocidade.

-Você não me parece ter lutado tanto, Sasuke

-Anh!- Sasuke repara que foi ferido no braço e nem havia percebido

Sasuke deixa que as manchas dominam seu corpo.

-Sasuke, não precisamos chegar a esse ponto.

-Você me fez uma promessa, essa é uma luta de vida ou morte..e eu vou vencer, Naruto.

-Ah promessa que eu fiz nunca foi para lhe matar Sasuke, eu queria...

-Nós estamos lutando e não em uma conversa- Sasuke o ataca novamente e dá um soco em Naruto que recua vários metros.

Limpando o sangue da boca.

-Sasuke, isso não tem que terminar assim- Naruto aperta as mãos com raiva

-Isso nem começou

Naruto lhe dá um soco, mas Sasuke defende e os dois ficam segurando os golpes, se encarando.

Sasuke da um chute em Naruto que recua.

-Vamos lutar Naruto. Ou está com medo?

-Sasuke..eu não...- Mas para porque levou um soco na boca.

Sasuke continua o atacando sem parar.

-Eu quero lutar com a Kyubi...eu quero ver seu real poder...- disse Sasuke com o olhar ameaçador.

-EU NÃO VOU ATACAR UM...amigo- Naruto leva um chute e voa longe, caindo lá embaixo nas águas da cachoeira.

Assim que voltou a superfície, Sasuke já o esperava lá embaixo. Todo molhado, Naruto ia despertando mesmo sem querer a ira da Kyubi dentro dele. Sendo dominado pelo chakra vermelho, Naruto vai se transformando

-Então...eu lhe mostrarei o poder da Kyubi, mas te levarei para Konoha, vivo ou morto.

-Finalmente você entendeu, Naruto.

Sasuke deixa que as manchas cubram seu corpo por completo e em seu rosto aparece uma estrela de 4 pontas próximo ao nariz. Seus cabelos crescem e ficam brancos e de suas costas 2 garras enormes surgem. Em seus olhos o Sharigan se transforma para 3 pontas.

Naruto também entra numa transformação, seu corpo vai reduzindo de tamanho e ele fica numa posição animal e o chakra vermelho o envolve por completo, sob ele aparece a imagem da Kyubi.

Sasuke ia atacar mas o grito que Naruto emite o faz parar. Naruto continua se transformando e cresce de tamanho,seu corpo fica coberto de pelos vermelhos e ele atinge o limite das 3 caldas. O Canino de Naruto aumenta e seu rosto fica com a forma de uma raposa.

Sasuke cria em sua mão o mais poderoso chidori, ele é negro e seus raios vão para todos os lados, destruindo tudo o que encontrasse no caminho. Sasuke faz com que o tamanho dele dobre e chegue ao tamanho de uma bola de futebol, que ele segura com as duas mãos.

Naruto ainda estava sobre as águas e finalmente levanta a cabeça e corre na direção de Sasuke e o morde no braço.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Sasuke grita de dor.

**Naruto ( verdadeiro) estava novamente junto a sela da Kyubi, que o dominava com um liquido vermelho que saia sob a grade, Naruto estava quase adormecido e sente todo o ódio da Kyubi o envolvendo e era agradável, quando ele ouve o grito de Sasuke ele acorda.**

**Naruto- **Hei! O que você está fazendo?

**Kyubi- **Seu ódio me despertou, agora estou me fundindo com você, finalmente você terá todo meu pod**er**

**Naruto- **(nada diz, mas o olha perplexo)

O Naruto-mostro faz um Rasengan. Chidori e Rasengan se chocam

Kyubi- Você não gostaria de mata-lo 

**Naruto**- NÃO! SAS...

-UKE!- O monstro grita.

A força é tamanha que todo o vale onde eles se encontrava é destruído. Na lagoa a água se evapora e com o choque dos dois poderes abre uma enorme cratera. As duas estatuas se racham e desmoronam. Em raios de kilometros tudo é devastado.

Sasuke voa longe e cai em terra firme. Naruto também voa e bate a cabeça

Naruto- Eu não quero mata-lo, não quero matar ninguém...

**Kyubi- **Oras, mas até pouco tempo você estava gostando de sentir meu ódio...qual a sensação de matar um amigo? HUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUA

**Naruto- **(fica com raiva) se algo aconteceu com ele...

**Kyubi- **O que você iria fazer...

**Naruto- **a historia da Kyubi teria um fim...destruirei, nós dois...

O liquido vermelho vai escorrendo novamente para dentro da sela, as feridas de naruto vão se cicatrizando.

Naruto acorda e ainda fraco procura por Sasuke e o encontra semi-acordado.

-Sasuke- Naruto deita ao seu lado

-Você...nunca quis...me matar, neh..naruto- sasuke diz com dificuldades

-Na ultima vez que lutamos aqui, você disse que dois ninjas de alto nível sabem exatamente o que o outro sente, sem precisar de palavras.

Sasuke ri com dor e olha para o céu que amanhecia.

-Hei! Sasuke para onde você vai agora?

-Para casa Naruto, para casa...

A luta em Konoha havia terminado, todos já sabiam da morte de Orochimaru e aos poucos as pessoas iam se reencontrando e comemorando. No portão de entrada de Honoha havia um grupo muito grande de pessoas. Sakura e Hinata se aproximam também. Hinata corre na frente.

-Naruto-kun- Hinata abraça Naruto em lagrimas

Com dificuldade Sakura vai abrindo caminho pela roda e encontra Sasuke.

Seus olhares se encontram.

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

**DEPOIS DE TUDO VOCE AINDA ME AMA- PARTE 8**

"**Este tempo, este lugar  
Desperdícios , erros  
Tão demorado , tão tarde  
Quem era eu para lhe fazer esperar  
Apenas mais uma chance** "

(trecho da tradução da musica Far Away- Nickelback)

-Sakura- finalmente disse Sasuke

Sakura se aproxima dele e vê o braço dele ferido, e o olha com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Sakura- Sasuke pega no rosto dela

-Nunca mais...nunca mais...me abandone- disse Sakura o abraçando.

As lagrimas delas molhavam o peito dele. Sasuke a abraça também e afaga seus cabelos.

-Me desculpe Sakura.

Todos que estavam em volta olhavam emocionados o reencontro, Naruto pega na mão da Hinata.

"**Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não ver você de novo"**

(trecho da tradução da musica Far Away- Nickelback)

Sakura acorda com o sol no seu rosto, em seus sonhos ela havia finalmente reencontrado Sasuke. Ela se levanta e vai se arrumar. Depois de um tempo ela vai até a casa de Sasuke, encontra tudo apagado.

Por um momento ela pensa que tudo foi um sonho, mas repara na camisa pendurada na cadeira e sorri aliviada. Sakura entra no quarto dele e pega a camisa dele e de lá cai a bandana de konoha com o símbolo riscado, ela pega-o do chão. Nesse Momento Sasuke entra na sala.

-Sakura...o que faz...- sasuke vê o emblema na mão dela.

-O que você fez nesse tempo fora?- Os cabelos de Sakura encobriam sua face

-Não precisamos falar do passado...temos um futuro pela frente.

-Eu quero...- ela o encara- eu quero saber ...o que Orochimaru fez?

Sasuke se aproxima dela.

-Te contarei outra hora,esta bem?

-Não..não está bem...eu me preocupei com você durante esse tempo...e ..eu te esperei...agora você quer passar uma borracha no passado? Eu quero que você confie em mim Sasuke...eu quero fazer parte da sua vida..não mais como uma amiga.

Sakura joga a faixa no chão e sai do quarto com os olhos cheio de lagrimas.

"**De joelhos, eu pedirei  
Uma última chance para uma última dança  
Porque com você, eu resistiria  
A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão  
Eu daria tudo  
Eu daria por nós  
Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria  
Porque você sabe  
você sabe, você sabe..."**

(trecho da tradução da musica Far Away- Nickelback)

Sasuke olha a bandana no chão.

PENSAMENTO DE SASUKE- Durante os 3 anos, eu lutei para ser mais forte que meu irmão, e consegui me vingar. Antes não me importava o que orochimaru pudesse fazer comigo, sendo que eu matasse meu irmão...mas Naruto me mostrou novamente o caminho, mas não tem mais volta, como a bandana mostra...sou um renegado.

"**Que eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu sinto sua falta  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo  
E você nunca irá embora  
Paro de respirar se  
Eu não ver você de novo"**

(trecho da tradução da musica Far Away- Nickelback)

Sakura anda chorando pelas ruas e vai se sentar onde eles treinaram pela primeira vez como o grupo do 7. Sakura encosta-se àquelas 3 toras e abraça seus joelhos chorando.

-Baka...ele ainda é o mesmo...eu pensei que nós fossemos ficar juntos...eu o amo tanto..por que sasuke..por que você não consegue gostar de mim?- disse entre soluços.

"**Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Tão longe  
Estive afastado por muito tempo  
Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe..."**

(trecho da tradução da musica Far Away- Nickelback)

Sasuke anda sem rumo por Konoha, olhando as casas que cresceu, para a delegacia onde seu pai trabalhou. Ele conseguiria viver novamente em Konoha? Lá era seu lugar?

**Eu quis  
Eu quis que você esperasse  
Porque eu precisava  
Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer  
"Eu te amo  
Eu te amei o tempo todo  
E eu perdôo você  
Por ficar longe tanto tempo"**

(trecho da tradução da musica Far Away- Nickelback)

-Sakura, você está chorando?

Sakura limpa as lagrimas correndo e olha para a direção da voz. Sasuke estava lá e senta ao seu lado

-Sasuke..desculpe...não quiser me intrometer na sua vida, só me preocupei...por que o Orochimaru...

-Orochimaru morreu, e ele nunca fez nada comigo a não ser me incentivar a treinar...mas se hoje eu consigo dominar o selo maldito- ele toca no selo dele- foi com meu próprio esforço Sakura.- E sobre isto- Mostra a bandana de Konoha riscada- eu quero voltar a viver aqui – disse olhando para o por do sol na frente deles- apesar de tudo, foi aqui que eu nasci, foi aqui que eu tive momentos felizes, aqui é sempre será meu lar.

Sakura emocionada se joga sobre ele.

-Sasuke, Eu te amo...fica em Konoha, fica aqui.

-O que você disse?- Sasuke se levanta e se separa de Sakura

-Anh? Que você poderia ficar aqui? Eu posso falar com Tsunade-sama, tenho certeza que ela concordaria,se fosse comprovado que...

-Não...a outra parte.

-Que parte?

Sasuke fica envergonhado.

-Que você disse que me ama.

-...(envergonhada também, olha para o céu)...essa parte...

-Todos sabem que você gosta de mim Sakura, até eu mesmo sempre soube

Sakura vai ficando cada vez mais vermelha

-Mas você nunca chegou e me disse isso...como agora

Fica um silencio entre eles.

-A um outro motivo para eu ficar em Konoha.

-E qual é?

-Você...foi você que sempre ficou ao meu lado...foi você que me protegeu do quarteto do som, foi você que sempre me apoiou, foi você que sempre me amor...e depois de tudo você ainda me ama...só queria dizer obrigado.

Sakura o encara bem envergonhada.

-De nada...

Sasuke a beija, Sakura foi pega se surpresa.

**Então continue respirando  
Por que eu não te deixarei mais  
Acredite em mim,  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir."(2x)**

Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir  
Continue respirando  
Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir...

(trecho da tradução da musica Far Away- Nickelback)

Quando eles se separam, estavam os dois envergonhados.

-Sasuke...promete que não vai mais embora...que você vai ficar comigo.

-Eu prometo.

Os dois voltam a beijar, sobre eles brilhava um grande estrela e o ar estava carregado de mudanças, só coisas boas seriam levadas a Konoha, nada mais de lutas e nem de guerras...pois por muito tempo...só a paz iria preencher cada coração de cada habitante

**Continua...**


	9. Chapter 9

DEPOIS DE TUDO VOCE AINDA ME AMA-PARTE 9

Aí está ela,  
Aprendendo a namorar,  
Nada nada vai falar,  
Mas embora não a ouça,  
Dentro de você,  
Uma voz vai dizer agora,

Beije a moça

(trecho da tradução da musica Kiss the girl, do filme da Disney A pequena sereia)

Naruto estava indo visitar a Hinata na casa dela e estava sentado na sala a esperando. No sofá a frente estava Neji e o pai de Hinata com cara de poucos amigos. Naruto estava sem graça.

-A hinata está demorando não- Naruto tenta puxar conversa, mas a sala continua em silencio

-Já estou pronta- Hinata desce e pega na mão do Naruto- Já estamos indo papai- ela beija o pai e o primo e sai.

Os dois vem Naruto e Hinata se afastarem

-Não gosto desse garoto- disse o pai de Hinata entrando em casa.

Hinata estava com um vestido azul claro que combinava com os olhos dela, diferente das roupas que ela costuma usar.

-Anh..Hinata...iss é para você- disse sem graça naruto lhe entregando uma flor

Hinata fica envergonhada

-obrigada Naruto

Os dois se encaram, mas Naruto desvia o olhar

É verdade,  
Gosta dela como vê,  
Talvez ela de você,  
Nem pergunte a ela,

Pois não vai falar,  
Só vai demonstrar se você,  
A beijar

(trecho da tradução da musica Kiss the girl, do filme da Disney A pequena sereia)

PENSAMENTO DE NARUTO- Por que fico assim? Meu estomago embrulha, só de vê-la sorrir? Porque nunca reparei em como ela sorri...ela é sempre tão meiga, me defendeu, sempre quis estar do meu lado, é possível eu estar gostando dela?

-naruto-kun- Hinata o tira dos devaneios

-Anh...

-Vamos até o lago? Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa

Os dois se aproximam do lago e Hinata começa a andar sobre o lago, quando chega na metade ela se vira para Naruto que estava ainda na margem.

Hinata com toda delicadeza começa a dançar para Sasuke sobre o lago, mostrando todos os seus jutsus, que se encaixavam na bela dança que ela fazia.

A água de todo o lado começou a se revoltar, mostrando tamanha força que Hinata possuía, e aonde ela se encontrava as partículas de água se juntavam e formavam uma barreira que a protegia, e Hinata dançava alheia a tudo.

Naruto na margem, a olhava encantado, além de Hinata estar dançando tão encantadoramente ela demonstrava na natureza o quanto era forte. Naruto estava sem palavras.

Hinata, da um salto para trás e ropodiava pelo lago como uma bailarina.

Esta é a hora,  
Flutuando na lagoa,  
Veja só que hora boa  
Não perca esta chance

(trecho da tradução da musica Kiss the girl, do filme da Disney A pequena sereia)

Um grupo de garotos estavam passando pelo lago e vem Hinata dançando e começam a comentar entre eles e fazer gracinha. Naruto que estava ouvindo começa a ficar nervoso.

-VOCES QUEREM APANHAR É, ELA ESTA COMIGO!

Os garotos olham assustados para Naruto e saem correndo. Hinata acaba se desconcentrando e caindo na lagoa

-HINATA!- naruto corre até ela e a ajuda levantar.

Hinata está toda molhada.

-Naruto...- diz ela envergonhada

-Eu adorei Hinata, você estava linda, precisa dançar assim mais vezes para mim.

-Naruto-kun...- disse Hinata com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Hinata...

Naruto chega bem próximo a boca dela, a respiração de ambos juntas, Naruto pega nos cabelos dela e a beija.

Hinata se abraça a Naruto e os dois ficam se beijando na lagoa.

Nesse momento passeava Neji com Ten Tem e junto com eles estava o pai de Hinata. Ao ver aquela cena Neji fica surpreso, Ten Ten ri e o pai de Hinata continua a andar.

-Continuo não gostando daquele garoto

**Continua...**

**GENTE EU SEI QUE ELA TAH LONGA, MAS O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ O ULTIMO PROMETO**


	10. Chapter 10

DEPOIS DE TUDO VOCE AINDA ME AMA PARTE 10

BOM GENTE, ESSE É O ÚLTIMO CAPITULO , EU SEI QUE A FIC FOI LONGA E AGRADEÇO QUE TODOS VOCES TENHAM LIDO E GOSTADO. VALEU MESMO...

ESSE FINAL SERÁ TRISTE, PORQUE POR MAIS QUE EXISTAM GUERRAS, OUTRAS SEMPRE VIRAO LOGO EM SEGUIDA E SEMPRE TEMOS QUE SER FORTES PARA SEGUIR EM FRENTE.

TAMBÉM, POR MINHA PARTE É UM DESABAFO POR TODA ESSA VILOENCIA QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI EM SÃO PAULO, ENTAO ESPERO QUE VOCES ENTENDAM QUANDO LEREM ESSA FIC.

**Chovia forte em Konoha, o céu estava escuro e carregado, o clima era de tristeza e pesar. Aos poucos as pessoas iam saindo de suas casas vestidas de preto, hoje era um dia de luto.**

**Por entre os rostos de tristeza aparece Tsunade-sama sorrindo, apesar de tudo ela sorria.**

-Hoje como vocês todos sabem daremos adeus a um ente querido, Tsunade...vá em paz.

Shizune se agarra a Jiraya soluçando. Sobre um pequeno altar estava Tsunade deitada sobre uma lapide.

"Se eu ainda soubesse  
Como mudar o mundo  
Se eu ainda pudesse  
Saber um pouco de tudo  
Eu voltaria atrás do tempo"

(trecho da musica Nosso Mundo- Barão Vermelho)

Tsunade passa entre as pessoas e vê seu próprio corpo, já envelhecido sem o justsu de regeneração, que ela decidiu parar de fazer, ela olhou para o grupo que se formava a frente do altar, um cerimônia fúnebre ia começar.

**Essa não é a primeira vez e nem será a ultima que perderemos entes queridos, ** (Abure Shino, Chouji estavam colocando flores sobre a lapide.) **não será uma dor exclusiva, **( Kiba afagando a cabeça de Akaramaru) **pois em cada coração sentimos o pesar do abandono. **( Shikamaru abraçando Temari)** Sabemos que sozinhos não teremos forças para seguir em frente, precisamos de amigos do nosso lado. **( Gaara do Deserto e Kankaru estavam presentes em Konoha para prestar homenagens a Tsunade)

"Eu não te deixaria  
Presa no passado  
E arrumaria um jeito  
Pra você estar ao meu lado de novo  
Eu voltaria no tempo"

(trecho da musica Nosso Mundo- Barão Vermelho)

Mas além dos amigos precisamos do amor ao nosso lado, (Ino encostada no ombro de Shitori com os olhos vermelhos), como Tsunade iria dizer...o amor cura tudo...( Ten Ten e Neji colocando flores sobre Tsunade em homenagem) e o amor nos livra mesmo de toda a dor, ele preenche o tempo perdido. (muito longe de Konoha, Kabuto estava brincando com Ryu, e Shougo e Sayoran se aproximando deles felizes). O amor faz nascer a esperança ( Iruka e Anko com seu filho Sandaime, em homenagem ao 3 Hokage, Sandaime estava de mãos dadas com Inari, filho de Asuma e Kurenai). E essa nova esperança é que deixo a vocês..aos jovens ninjas que lutaram sempre pelo bem de Konoha.

"Pra voltar pra ontem  
Sem temer o futuro  
E olhar pra hoje  
Cheio de orgulho  
Eu voltaria atrás do tempo  
Eu voltaria atrás  
Atrás do tempo"

(trecho da musica Nosso Mundo- Barão Vermelho)

Assim se encerrou a homenagem fúnebre de Tsunade, ela que ainda estava lá presente olhava com lagrimas nos olhos a todos.

Shizune um pouco mais calma tira do bolso um papel amarrotado.

-Agora eu irei ler as ultimas vontades de Tsunade... Ela disse que queria que Sasuke voltasse a pertencer a vila, esquecendo do tempo e que ele ficou ao lado de Orochimaru, por que ela não guarda rancor de nenhum dos dois...Mostra o tumulo de orochimaru ao lado do 3 Hokage

Sasuke olha para Sakura abismado e sobe no altar. Shizune continua.

-E ao naruto, que sempre lhe deu trabalho, mas ela o gostava como irmão, ela está passando seu cargo de Hokage ao Naruto.- Shizune emocionada começa a bater palmas e assim é seguida por todos. Por onde Naruto passava era aplaudido até chegar no altar ao lado de Sasuke.

"Os nossos erros  
Seriam apagados  
Nossos primeiros desejos  
Ressuscitados  
E de novo eu voltaria no tempo"

(trecho da musica Nosso Mundo- Barão Vermelho)

A nova comitiva de administração de Konoha diz algumas palavras ao ouvido de Naruto e o nomeiam o 5 Hokage de Honoha. Naruto, sendo assim o novo Hokage, pega uma nova bandana para Sasuke e amarra sobre a sua testa e os dois se abraçam

"Eu não te deixaria desistir tão fácil  
E não te negaria nenhum abraço  
De novo  
Eu voltaria no tempo"

(trecho da musica Nosso Mundo- Barão Vermelho)

Do meio da multidão, vinha Sakura correndo com lagrimas nos olhos. Sasuke pula do altar e corre ao seu encontro a beijando. Ao longe se via Kakashi sorrindo.

-finalmente o grupo do 7 está unido de novo, Gai

Gai abraça o velho amigo.

-Agora será tempo de mudanças, uma nova geração é que tomará conta de Konoha- Gai olha para Lee e seus dois alunos Kenshio e Shisuka os 3 choravam

Naruto pega o papel que Tusnade deixou e lê com lagrimas nos olhos.

-E ela diz uma palavra a todos nós.

Tsunade que estava ao lado de Naruto naquele momento o lê junto com ele.

-"É com nossas lutas que criamos um mundo melhor"

Tsunade assim parte em direção a luz, Jiraya olha para mesma direção e lhe diz Adeus.

"E a gente fez  
Nosso futuro  
Quase quebrando  
O nosso mundo  
O nosso mundo  
Nosso mundo"

(trecho da musica Nosso Mundo- Barão Vermelho)

-Eu só quero agradecer a Vovó Tsuande, por ter me dado esse presente, e digo que lutarei por Konoha com minha vida se for necessário, pois é aqui que está meu lar.- naruto faz Hinata subir e a abraça- é aqui que estão meus amigos- Olhando a todos- e espero que vocês sempre lutem por mundo melhor, um mundo em que será nosso.

FIM.


End file.
